Literally sleeping with Chris!
by I'll Cover Angel and Collins
Summary: Season 3 is over and everyone is forced to stay Playa Des Losers until all the episodes officially air! What happens when our favorite host finds his room to be the only room without a bed? Why he sleeps with everyone...Literally!
1. Heather

Disclaimer: I don't own anything so I cannot be sued!

A/N: This idea came to me when I was working 3rd shift at around 4am! Usually I get all my fic ideas when I'm cleaning at work lol if you were reading "My Unwanted son" that I wrote and you read the chapter where Zeke ends up sleeping with Chris in his bed then you would most likely know that that chapter inspired me to write….This!

The show had ended its 3rd season and finished filming after making sure that everyone was okay (Including Zeke and Alejandro who just appeared to look worse than they really were) he sent everyone back to playa de loser for the next couple of weeks so they could relax and not have to be in the public eye just yet due to the fact that there were still 7 episodes that didn't air on TV yet and things that the general public didn't know yet such as the fact that Gwen went back with Trent and Duncan and Courtney made up and got back together. Chris unfortunately was forced to stay there with them but that was okay with him as the place they were staying was rather decent. Chris spent most of the night in the lobby thinking of new ideas for season 4. When he eventually got to his room it was 2:17am and he just wanted to crash into his bed and go right to sleep, He got into the room and turned on the lights only to discover that he in fact had no bed at all anywhere in his room not even a futon or a couch just an uncomfortable wooden chair in the corner and to make it worse everything was in the room except for the damn bed even the side table that was supposed to be next to the bed was there, Chris decided to call Chef over to his room to complain

"Can you see my problem?" Chris yelled "I have everything except the bed, I'm the host! I should have a bed!"

"What do you want me to do about it?" Chef yawned "I'm tired, I guess you'll have to sleep on that hard ass wooden chair or something!"

"Like hell I will" Chris told him "Can't you just find me a vacant room?"

"No" Chef yawned again "All the rooms are officially occupied by various cast members and crew from the show, there is in fact not one room that is vacant for you to stay in"

"Well Shit…." Chris thought "This really sucks!"

"Yeah, It does" Chef yawned "I'm going to bed"

"Well where am I supposed to sleep?" Chris whined

"That's your problem" Chef told him as he slammed the bedroom door shut

Chris had no idea what to do at all, So he decided to take a walk around the hotel and that's when he remembered that he being the host had the master key card to every room in this place and he decided he would just literally find someone to sleep with, A smirk appeared on his face as he tried to remember who was staying where, He didn't even make it far, actually he just went across the hall and slid the key card in to the door and got the beep meaning it granted him access to the room, He was expecting her to be asleep so he was surprised to see her watching TV on the bed, She just looked at him

"What the hell?" Heather asked "Did you really just come into my room without even knocking? How the hell did you even get in?"

"Master key" Chris smirked and held the card up to her view

"You do realize how creepy that is that you just came into my room right?" Heather glared "What do you want anyway?"

"To be in that bed" Chris told her not realizing how wrong that sounded and also not really caring that much "So, Move over would ya?"

"Are you making a pass at me?" Heather seemed weirded out

"If that's what you would like to believe and that will let me in that bed then sure" Chris smirked as he walked over to her bed and got in

"I never said you could get in" Heather told him as she changed the channel on the TV

"I never said I would take no for an answer" Chris winked at her "Face it, I'm staying here for the night with you"

"Great, just what I need" Heather sighed "Everyone thinking I'm sleeping with the host"

"But you are" Chris chuckled "Quite literally"

"So, why are you here?" Heather couldn't help but wonder "You must have a reason"

"I do" Chris sighed "My room has no bed and yours does so I'm staying here"

"For how long exactly?" Heather asked as she could care less about Chris and his stupid bed he just hoped it wouldn't be longer then one night.

"Just tonight" Chris told her as he unbuttoned his shirt "Think of it as a one night stand if you will"

"I won't" Heather laughed "Trust me"

"Would you mind if I took of my pants?" Chris asked not caring what her answer was as he did it before she could even answer "I can't sleep well in my pants"

"This is just awkward" Heather sighed "Just stay on your own side"

"Will do" Chris told her "Turn the TV off and lets go to sleep"

"I'm not done watching TV" Heather told him from her side of the bed as Chris grabbed the remote from her and turned it off

"It looks like you're done now" Chris glared "Now sleep"

"Bossy much?" Heather asked as she turned her lamp off "You come into MY room and start barking orders?"

"Pretty much" Chris told her "Goodnight Heather"

"Yeah whatever" Heather rested her head on her pillow "Goodnight Chris"

Not even an hour later Heather was woken up by Chris's loud ass snoring and not to mention the fact he was cuddling with her and he took all the blankets too! This was ridiculous and awkward all at the same time

"Chris?" Heather tried to nudge the sleeping host "Chris?"

Chris was in a deep deep sleep and ignored her so she realized she could still move her legs she figured this would be the only way to wake Chris up, Heather then took her knee and went directly for Chris's lower area, Chris immediately woke up

"What the Fuc—"Chris started to yell but Heather interrupted him

"Chris" Heather told him "You need to stop snoring and start sharing the blankets and do you realize what kind of awkward position you and I are currently in?"

"Oh" Chris blushed "I don't have a problem with this position…"

"I do" Heather told him as she rolled over "You're 30 and I'm 16"

"I'm 29" Chris told her "Don't say 30 it makes me sound old…."

"Whatever" Heather went to sleep as did Chris.

The next morning around 8am Heather was woken up by the sound of her door opening and she just assumed it was Chris leaving little did she know how wrong she was.

"Heather, I came in here to see if maybe I could borrow your Ca-" Cody stopped in his tracks and quickly looked at the wall "Oh, I'm…I'm…Ur…Sorry I didn't know you were…Busy…I guess….I should have…not asked housekeeping to open the door…." Cody was blushing like a kid who just got a positive response from his school girl crush.

"Huh?" was all Heather could say as she realized exactly was Cody's problem was, There she was laying in her bed on top of Chris as he had his arms wrapped around her while he was sleeping and it didn't help that he took his shirt off the night before, She wondered to herself how the hell she did not notice this before but that wasn't important to her now all she wanted to do was attempt to explain this to Cody.

"It's not what it looks like" Heather told him as she tried for 2 minutes breaking free of Chris before she finally succeeded "See? I have clothes on!"

This just made Cody blush even more

"What you do in your personal life isn't any of my business" Cody couldn't even look at her without blushing "Like I said, I asked the maid to open the door and I really and I mean REALLY shouldn't have"

"I'm telling you it's not even like that" Heather sighed and as if on cue Chris woke up and got out of bed of course only wearing his boxers

"Hey Cody" Chris said as if this wasn't the most awkward situation ever "What brings you here to Heather's room?"

"I could ask you the same thing…." Cody mumbled looking down

"Heather, do you have any coffee left?" Chris walked over to the two of them making Cody feel more awkward then before "If you do can you make me some, I'm going to take a shower before I leave"

"Yeah sure" Heather quickly told him trying to get rid of him before Cody got even worse thoughts about this in his head "Go take your shower"

"Really it's not what you think" Heather pleased with Cody "Please believe me! Me and Chris? No way!"

"Okay fine" Cody agreed "If I say I believe you can we pretend this never happened and we can just pretend I never showed up here this morning and I'll come back later and ask to borrow something and we can pretend the whole thing never happened?"

"By pretending this never happened you mean you're going to not tell the other about this right?" Heather asked

"Exactly" Cody agreed "It also means I'm never asking a housekeeper to open a door for me….."

"So you definitely believe me?" Heather asked "You're not lying are you?"

"Believe you about what?" Cody asked "Nothing happened, In fact I'm not even here"

"Thank god" Heather sighed believing she finally got Cody to believe her, just when she finally got Cody to believe her the worst thing that could have happened did in fact happen, Chris opened the bathroom door releasing a bunch of shower steam into the room and popped his head out.

"I just wanted to say thanks for last night" Chris told her "I also wanted to let you know that if by any chance you wanted to come into take a shower with me the door will be unlocked"

"He really had to say that!" Heather yelled "Now of all times!"

"Yeah…" Cody quickly made his way to the door and quickly opened it to leave "I'll see you later, Oh and have fun with your shower" Cody couldn't help but laugh as he quickly ran out the door after daring to make that comment.

Heather decided she needed to leave before he finished his shower, She made the coffee like she promised and quickly left to go see what everyone else was doing, She figured she would go make fun of Harold or something all she knew is she hoped that when she got back Chris would be gone and Cody would hopefully shut his mouth or she just may have to punch him in the face.

**Like? Dislike? Let me know! I know their all kids but there will be no sex or anything that bad between Chris and any of the campers I assure you that, it's just Chris and his twisted sense of humor and him basically being him. I plan to do all the cast from season 3 if you guys like the idea, if not then I won't continue! **


	2. Gwen

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Chris's bed that I stole thus making this story possible!

A/N: I know I've been leaving a lot of these announcements for you but I couldn't resist thanking you guys for all the positive reviews on a lot of my stories these days and you guys are truly awesome! With this being said I am going to start this chapter for you guys! Since 3 people asked for Gwen and I'm about to deliver it and all I ask in return is a few reviews!

Chris spent the entire next day tanning away at the pool and reading magazines about himself completely and conveniently not telling anyone at all where he was and turning off his cell phone. By the time Chris was done tanning he realized he looked exactly the same and failed to get a tan anyway and he was surprised he stayed there so long the next thing he knew the sun had already gone down and it was dark out. Chris decided that he should turn his phone on and see what time it was. It was in fact 10:48pm at this point Chris remembered that he had no bed in his room and that he was supposed to get that problem solved today

"I knew I was supposed to do something" Chris sighed to himself "How the hell was I even out here attempting to tan in the dark and not notice?"

Chris obviously knew what he had to do as a smirk grew on his face and he took the golden master key card out of his pocket and started walking into the building to figure out where he was going to go which didn't take him long to figure out exactly where he was going to go tonight. He swiped the card and got the beep that once again gave him access to the room.

It was completely dark inside and all the curtains were closed making it even darker. Chris tripped over something on the floor as he made his way to find the bed in this dark mess

"I guess she's a slob…." Chris said to himself after tripping over something more then once

Chris realized that she was already sleeping and didn't want to wake her so being the creep that he is he just took off his shirt and pants once again leaving him in his boxers and climbed into the bed with Gwen being careful as to not wake the girl. Chris was rather surprised when Gwen cuddled close into him and took his hand. He was confused but Chris remembered how much of a stud he is so he couldn't blame the girl now could he?

"Oh Trent…." Gwen whispered the boys name and Chris couldn't help but chuckle at this because he now knew why she was attempting to cuddle with him.

"Not Trent" Chris whispered in her ear and this caused her to immediately open her eyes and shoot up out of bed and turned the lamp on

"OH MY GOD!" Gwen yelled "What the hell are you doing in my bed?"

"I didn't want to wake you" Chris laughed "You thought I was trent too, I couldn't resist"

"Yeah, But that doesn't explain why the hell you happen to be in my room!" Gwen yelled "What if I didn't have any clothes on?"

"That would be your problem then" Chris laughed

"Why don't you have clothes on either?" Gwen was freaking out "Oh god….Did we?"

"No, we didn't" Chris told her "I actually just got here and I would never do that to a minor"

"So why are you lacking clothes?" Gwen asked calming down "Can you please get out of my bed? This is making me uncomfortable…."

"Oh that!" Chris asked like it was nothing "I don't have a bed in my room and so I figured I would just crash here"

"So you decided to just break into my room and sleep here?" Gwen asked

"Not breaking in" Chris smirked "I just used my master key"

"Well I'm not okay with this at all" Gwen crossed her arms "I'd like you to leave"

"Your room is messy" Chris chuckled ignoring her "You have so much stuff on your floor ever hear of housekeeping?"

"I said to leave" Gwen told him "This is awkward I mean look at it my way! I wake up and find a almost fully naked host in my bed and I don't remember inviting you here! Usually when I go to bed alone I expect to wake up alone!"

"Then I guess you should expect the unexpected then huh?" Chris smirked at her "Let's just go to sleep"

"I will" Gwen told him "After you leave!"

"That's not gonna happen" Chris told her "As I mentioned earlier I need a bed and you have one"

"Well you don't except me to sleep here do you?" Gwen asked "I mean I'm NOT sharing a bed with you!"

"Then I guess you could throw me out" Chris sighed "And then I could leave and not cast you for anymore seasons of the show and then Heather will surely talk about you and I guess you'll never get a chance to have a decent on screen romance with Trent in fact maybe I'll just cut you out of season 3 for the DVD box set release I mean it's not like you're a fan favorite or anything like Owen"

This irked Gwen after all she was promised that she was a guarantee for future seasons she knew this was Chris's way to get her to let him stay and as much as she didn't want to let him stay she knew that to get what she wanted she would have to give him what he wanted even if that meant sharing her bed with Chris for the night.

"Well?" Chris smirked "What's it gonna be?"

"Fine you can stay" Gwen agreed "But just remember I want more screen time! And I want you to stop editing my confessionals to make me look bad"

Chris smirked mentally in his head knowing that he won this round and gave Gwen the occasional "Uh-Huh" he really could care less what she wanted and she just kept talking and talking and talking and yet she had the nerve to wonder why he edited her confessionals? If he left the whole thing in the show it would be an hour of her rambling, He truly felt bad for Trent having to deal with her constant talking which he only caught brief sentences after awhile this is something he would expect from Courtney to be making all these damn demands. She was rambling about wanting her own show and how she thought I should give it to her.

"That's another thing I want" Gwen said that Chris actually heard "I want to be known as someone who helps people and everything! I mean I think I would be a really helpful person"

"You know what I want?" Chris asked her as he shut his eyes

"What?" Gwen asked obviously now awake and interested in starting a conversation instead of sleeping

"I want you to shut up and go to sleep" Chris told her and was surprised to get hit with a pillow

"You're so mean!" Gwen told him "I was telling you about my dreams and you could care less!"

"Exactly" Chris laughed "Also you were making demands and begging for your own show so that's not really a dream that's just being bitchy like Courtney"

"Yeah, I dream of my own show to save animals and the homeless!" Gwen told him "To do that I need to be on the show to get more known! And I'm nothing like Courtney"

"If you say so" Chris told her once again shutting his eyes "Can we sleep now? I don't do this whole pillow talk thing….."

"Trent would" Gwen mumbled and Chris caught that

"I'm not Trent" Chris told her "So Yeah…."

"I'm tired" Gwen yawned "I think I'm ready to go to sleep"

"Good" Chris told her as he rolled over on his side and went to sleep as did Gwen.

Not even 20 minutes later Chris found Gwen inching her way over to his side of the bed getting close enough to him where he was basically at the edge of the bed and the next thing he knew Gwen wrapped her arms around him and attempted to hold his hand while she slept.

"What are you doing?" Chris mumbled to her

"Pretending your Trent" Gwen told him like it was the most obvious answer in the world and Chris decided that he surely wasn't going to stop her.

Gwen woke up the next morning in the exact same position that she herself put them in the night before, Completely forgetting that she in fact did this herself she decided to do the only thing she thought to be reasonable

**THUD **

"What was that for?" Chris yelled as he hit the floor face first

"You!" Gwen yelled "You made a pass at me! I trusted you and then you get really close to me and-"

"Let's back up a bit shall we?" Chris suggested from the floor "YOU were the one who put your arms around me because you were pretending I was Trent and you even said so"

"Oh" Gwen blushed realizing what she had done "Sorry"

"Whatever" Chris told her as he got started to get dressed "I'm gonna head out"

"Alright" Gwen told him "I'm gonna go and take a shower so if you're gone when I get out that's cool"

"Good" Chris told her "Because I will be"

Gwen then went into the bathroom and locked the door as Chris finished getting ready Gwen's phone started to go off and Chris couldn't help but see who it was and when he found out he just couldn't help himself.

"Hello?" Chris answered the phone

"Gwen?" Trent asked "It's me Trent, Did I wake you?"

"Sorry, Not Gwen" Chris told him "It's Chris"

"Oh!" Trent apologized "Sorry, Are you guys in the middle of filming a reunion or something?"

"Or Something" Chris laughed "Actually, Gwen's in the shower now we just got up"

"We?" Trent sounded confused "As in the cast?"

"No, as in me and Gwen" Chris told him "Well it's been fun talking to ya Trent, But I have to go now I have a busy day being me so I'll just let you go now"

"But wai—"Trent tried to say but Chris insisted on the last word being his

"Bye!" Chris then hung up the phone and threw it on Gwen's bed he could only imagine the conversation they would have later "That'll teach her to accuse me of being a pervert! I mean C'mon why would she even think that? I'm such a nice guy! Way to nice of a guy to do that!"

Chris then left the room deciding that Gwen needed to learn how to be a better hostess and be a little nicer to him after all he's been nice to her the whole night he even left her cuddle with him and it was her idea so she shouldn't be blaming him for anything. He made a note to also slam the door loudly to wake whoever the hell was next door to her up just so they would be pissed off at her too.


	3. Lindsay

Disclaimer: I own nothing thus I cannot be sued.

A/N: Once again I'd like to thank you for the reviews! You guys are awesome! I would also like to clarify about my run on sentences and occasional goof up. I work 3rd shift and when I get home I go straight to sleep and when I wake up I literally only have 4 hours to myself in that time I manage to eat and take a shower and then attempt to update or read something on here. So most of the time when I'm writing I'm tired as hell but I still have these ideas that I insist I need to write and then it ends up with some semi bad grammar and a few run on sentences depending on how tired I am and if I wait until the weekend when I'm off I would completely forget the idea or have no motivation to write so from this point on I would like to apologize for any future writing mistakes to this story! All I can really say is that I enjoy writing my stories and as long as I can make at least one person per chapter laugh I feel completed for the day, With all this being said I would like to let you know that this is not directed at one person, Various people have mentioned to me about my grammar and other things. So please don't take offense to this I appreciate the constructive criticism you guys are giving me I'm just a very tired person lol but in all seriousness I promise I'll try to do a bit better for you guys!

So anyway as a few of you requested…..Lindsay!

Chris was still mad about last night and so he decided he would just go on his private boat and be alone all day. In this time he has successfully done 4 crossword puzzles and read a whole book that he stole from Noah in the first place. As usual Chris being Chris completely forgot to call about a bed and lost track of time and it was already after 11pm so Chris decided that he would take his boat back and head back to figure out where he was going to spend tonight.

Chris made his way up to the floors and decided where he wanted to go for this night and he was thinking about how to avoid another repeat after last night so he figured the best bet would be Lindsay, He once again used his master key which was starting to become a very good friend of his. He strolled into the girl's bedroom to see all the lights are on and that's when he heard Lindsay moving around in the bathroom and decided he would just make himself comfortable and wait for the girl to come out of the bathroom.

"Oh My god!" Lindsay yelled when she came out of the bathroom "Chip! What are you doing here?"

"Finally, a positive response" Chris told himself out loud "Uh…I came here to see you?"

"Awww! That's like totally nice of you!" Lindsay jumped on the bed and hugged Chris "But why are you on my bed?"

"I figured I would relax since I'm here" Chris told her "In fact I think I may just need to stay here all night"

"That would be like so fun!" Lindsay told him "But, Why? Is this like a test?"

"Test?" Chris chuckled "For what?"

"To see who would win the season 3 finale" Lindsay told him "Duh! Where have you been Chip? I thought you were the host!"

Chris then realized that this very well could work to his advantage and he decided he would just roll with it and let Lindsay be Lindsay

"Oh yeah!" Chris agreed with the girl "I remember that I did say for everyone to wait for me to decide a winner didn't I?"

How the hell did she not remember the volcano? She was there so you think she would remember that the finale was weeks ago. Oh well Chris was still loving how easy this was.

"Yeah" Lindsay told him "You totally did! So like is it a test? How do I pass it?"

"Did you study?" Chris smirked "You know you were supposed to study for it right?"

"Darn it!" Lindsay yelled "I knew I should have studied instead of tanning with Tanner!"

"That you should have" Chris told her "But there is still hope for you yet, You can still manage to win this"

"Really?" Lindsay jumped up and down happily "Tell me how!"

"I'll tell you what to do step by step" Chris explained "Don't worry about it"

"Yay!" Lindsay happily said "When does this test start?"

"It actually starts right now" Chris told her "The first thing you gotta do is come lay down on the other side of the bed and then we'll go from there"

"Okay!" Lindsay agreed as Chris realized just how easy this truly would be

"Hope you don't mind if I take off my shirt" Chris told her but Lindsay didn't seem to mind much she was just happy she thought she would win.

"So should I?" Lindsay asked completely throwing Chris off

"Should you what?" Chris asked for verification

"Should I like take my shirt off too?" Lindsay asked "I mean is this like Simon says?"

"NO!" Chris quickly told her not wanting to actually get himself in legal trouble "You should definitely keep your shirt on for this challenge….Your shorts too!"

"Oh okay then" Lindsay just sat there in the bed "So…Now what?"

"Oh!" Chris completely forgot the game he was playing with the girl "Remember the awake a thon from season 1?"

"Yeah!" Lindsay told him

"Well this is the sleep a thon" Chris told her "You need to try to go to sleep faster then everyone else! I already timed a few of the others but if you beat their time you may just be able to win"

"Oh! Okay! I get it" Lindsay smiled happily completely agreeing to the idea and going to sleep in a matter of seconds making this rather easy for Chris himself to go to sleep.

The next morning when Chris woke up he was surprised to find Lindsay sleeping on top of him and she seemed pretty comfortable, Chris really had to piss and he didn't want to wake her up but he felt like he had to but he was going to be nice about it, After all she was pretty nice to him and allowed him to stay there for the night even if she did just think it was a challenge.

"Lindsay?" Chris lightly shook her "You have to get up, I have to leave"

"Oh okay" Lindsay rubbed her eyes just looking at Chris

"Just so you know, I woke up to find you on me" Chris told her "Just clearing that up so we don't get the wrong idea here"

"I know" Lindsay told him "I climbed on you on purpose duh!"

"Oh really?" Chris smirked "Now why would you do that?"

"Because" Lindsay told him "You didn't have a shirt on and I thought you would get cold and I thought if I warmed you up then maybe I could get bonus points for the challenge"

"Oh yeah that" Chris completely forgot he told her that "Well thanks I think you definitely scored some bonus points"

"So when will I know who won?" Lindsay got excited

"Uh…I have to go and test 3 more people and then add the scores up" Chris told her "So, I'm going to go do that now and why don't you go and have Tyl-Uh…Tanner take you shopping?"

"That's a great idea!" Lindsay said happily "You're such a nice guy, Chip! I don't know why everyone always writes bad things about you on the bathroom walls every season!"

"Do they now?" Chris glared "Well Lindsay, I'll definitely let you know the results of the test"

Chris then decided to leave and go watch confessional tapes to see who was writing what about him on the walls.

**There we go! I couldn't have Chris be TO mean to Lindsay! Next is Courtney and then Duncan! (Wait until you see what Duncan does) **


	4. Courtney

Disclaimer: I own nothing so you can't sue me! :D

Rather then making an announcement I'm just going to say that you guys are insanely awesome! So with that being said I give you…..Courtney!

Chris was strolling down the hallway in a much better mood this day due to the fact Lindsay was so nice and Naïve at the same time. He was currently going over some paperwork for the next season that was pretty much mandatory even though he would rather be doing other things.

"Chris" Chef bumped into him in the hallway "I haven't seen you in days except in passing you okay man?"

"Yeah" Chris told him "Just been busy lately"

"Last time I saw you was when you were upset about not having a bed" Chef told him "How did that work out?"

"I dunno yet" Chris lied to Chef "I've been so busy lately I didn't have time to call and get one"

"Seriously?" Chef laughed "Where the hell have you been sleeping?"

"On the damn floor" Chris lied again "The occasional lobby chair…."

"Damn you must be busy then" Chef told him "You better work on finding a bed for yourself"

"Will do" Chris smirked at Chef "Trust me I'm looking into that right now"

"Good luck with that" Chef was kinda creeped out "I'm going to the pool"

"Have fun" Chris told him as he walked away "I know I will"

Chris then spent his day doing boring ass paper work and by the time night came he just wanted to relax and watch some TV and maybe order some room service or something. He just decided he would randomly pick a room to stay in and figured he would just wing it from that point. He opened the door and found all the furniture rearranged and everything was completely spotless.

"What the hell?" Chris asked realizing whoever the hell was staying here had some issues if they felt the need to move the furniture and bring their own with them.

"Chris?" Courtney questioned the host as she came out of the bathroom "What the hell are you doing in here?"

"I have a master key" Chris laughed at her and gestured to everything changed in the room "OCD much?"

"Shut up!" Courtney snapped "That's beyond the point, Are you aware that I'm entitled to my privacy and by just barging in here I can sue you? If you don't leave right now you'll be hearing from my lawyers!"

Chris could really care less and just yawned at Courtney and started looking in her closet

"You actually own 12 sets of the same outfit?" Chris laughed "So I guess you did change clothes during the show…."

"Duh!" Courtney told him "It's my official CIT outfit! And it makes me look professional besides it's not like everyone else on the show didn't do the same thing! Everyone had multiples of their clothes even you! Now if you don't mind, Get out of my closet!"

"You think I have more then one of this outfit?" Chris laughed "Sorry to disappoint you but this is my only outfit like this" Chris then shut her closet door

"Eww!" Courtney glared at him "So are you implying that you didn't take a shower the whole time we were on that plane?"

"I never said that" Chris told her "I took a shower every day I just put the same clothes back on after I think most people did that"

"That defeats the purpose of a shower" Courtney told him "Now if your done pestering me I have other things to do that don't involve you being here"

"Such as?" Chris smirked

"I'm going to finish my cleaning" Courtney told him "Alone"

"Nah" Chris laughed as he sat In a chair in the corner of the room "I think I'll just watch and stick around for awhile"

"Get out!" Courtney yelled "I'm a CIT and I'm on the student council and won class president! I know legally you can't be in here without my permission!"

"That has nothing to do with anything at all" Chris laughed from his chair "Even though you may be a CIT right now you're being a B.I.T.C.H."

"What do you want from me?" Courtney was getting mad "If you want the latest gossip on everyone you would be better off asking Sierra but if I can help you with something then let me know and if not then get out!"

"Alright" Chris told her "I'll be up front with you, I need a place to sleep tonight and I'm sleeping here"

"No way!" Courtney told him "This is ridiculous"

"How so?" Chris asked "I'm just gonna stay here until I get my new bed….Tomorrow!"

"What if I refuse?" Courtney told him as she started cleaning off the TV

"You can't" Chris laughed "I'm the host and I call the shots who the hell are you going to get to throw me out? Duncan? Chef? The cops?" Chris laughed even more "The cops couldn't even get to the stupid private island"

"Fine" Courtney told him "You stay here and I'll sleep in your room with your old bed then"

"That would be great!" Chris sarcastically told her "Except I don't have any bed at all so I guess you're stuck here with me"

"No, I'm not" Courtney told him "I'll go stay with Duncan"

"Yeah…." Chris smirked at her "Not gonna happen, Duncan went to a baseball game with all the other total drama cast"

"They didn't invite me?" Courtney yelled "I hate baseball too! But that's not the point how could Duncan go without me! I wouldn't have even wanted to go but he could have asked! "

"Goes to show you how well like you are by the rest of the cast huh?" Chris laughed at her "It's kinda like Cinderella….You stay home and clean and all the ugly chicks go out to the game"

"Like Gwen" Courtney grimaced saying her name "So you agree? I'm the prettiest girl here?"

"Sure why not" Chris told her "I'd give you a 5 or 6 even though your nowhere near a perfect 10"

"Then who would be a perfect 10 in your eyes?" Courtney demanded to know

"I can't say" Chris told her "If I said who the hottest girl on the show was then that would get me in a lot of trouble! You're all way under 18 so that would be bad for my reputation"

"Look" Courtney told him "I'd really like you to leave….I'll even be nice about it just please get out!"

"The answer to that is no" Chris just laughed "So I'm going to sleep here and that's final"

"Whatever" Courtney finally agreed to shut him up "I just want to let you know I'm ignoring you though and I'm not happy about this one bit! And if you try anything funny at all even once you will be so familiar with my lawyers they'll be on your speed dial"

"Fine" Chris just sat there figuring out how to irk the cleaning girl when he realized the perfect way to do so he went and laid down on her clean well made bed.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Courtney yelled

"Going to sleep" Chris told her "When you're done cleaning are you going to lay down too?"

"Not with you" Courtney told him as she threw him a pair of sweatpants and a T-shirt "Another thing you better where these if you're going to be sleeping in my bed because I don't want you and your dirty unwashed clothes in my bed"

"I don't exactly like to wear clothes to sleep" Chris informed her "Just my boxers"

"Tough" Courtney crossed her arms "Put them on right now if you plan on staying"

"Fine" Chris sighed figuring he would let her play it her way "So are you coming to bed?"

"No!" Courtney yelled "I told you that" Chris who had just put on the clothes Courtney had given him watched as Courtney took his clothes and threw them into a washing machine that she had brought with her and started washing his clothes.

"Thanks I guess" Chris told her even though he could care less about clean clothes

"Not a problem" Courtney told him "I'm saving humanity from you're stinky clothes"

"Great" Chris rolled his eyes "You cleaned everything now let's go to sleep"

"I told you I'm not sleeping in that bed with you" Courtney crossed her arms "You also better remember to give me those sweatpants back they happen to be my favorite pair!"

"I'm getting sick of hearing that" Chris sighed and walked over to Courtney picking her up and throwing her onto the bed "There we go! Step one is now complete"

"C'mon!" Courtney told him "You can't force a person to sleep with you!"

"I can" Chris told her "I've been having fun with it for awhile now"

"Awhile?" Courtney asked rather shocked "Seriously? What's wrong with you?"

"A lot of things" Chris told her "But I'm going to sleep and I suggest you do too"

"Fine" Courtney sighed "But I've got my eye on you!"

Chris then started to fall asleep only to feel something soft pushed up against him he couldn't help but turn around to see what the hell this girl was doing now

"What the hell are you doing?" Chris asked "I thought you were going to sleep"

"I am" Courtney told him "Safety first! I'm building a pillow wall in between us"

Chris chuckled at this and couldn't help but think the girl was just a but paranoid but he allowed this since it was her bed. Chris woke up the next morning realizing that for the first time since he started doing this that nothing awkward actually happened between them so Chris decided that he would just leave before she woke up and started bitching at him for something again.

Courtney woke up an hour later realizing that her nice big pillow wall had been destroyed and that the host was nowhere to be found. She then got up to go see if he was anywhere in her room and that's when she found a note on the pillow that he was using the night before.

_Courtney, _

_Last night was interesting to say the least, It was a shame that it didn't go anywhere between us I would have enjoyed that, Maybe next time? In case you're wondering about your pillow wall I wanted to let you know I destroyed it because I felt like it was trying to block me and let's face it you know I blow up anything that gets in my way so the pillow wall had to go! I would have liked to literally blow it up but then I realized you would also be without a bed and that would suck. _

_Chris._

_P.S. Thanks for washing my clothes! I took them with me and I also took your Sweatpants because they are comfortable so don't expect to get them back! _

_P.S.S. I went to use your bathroom last night and your shampoo smelled good so I took the bottle which you can also expect not to get back_

_P.S.S.S. Thanks for lending me that $50 bucks that was in your purse….I'll pay you back if I feel like it._

_P.S.S.S.S. I also saw the pictures in your wallet and I saw your mom's picture and since she's obviously over 18 it's safe to say that she's HOT I mean like 10 is your dad still in the picture? I hope not! If not lemme know I'd like to get her number! _

Courtney couldn't believe this! He had a lot of nerve! All she knew was that she was going to make him pay for all of this! She needed to take a shower first which meant she would have to go borrow some shampoo from someone which pissed her off even more. Yep Chris was soooo gonna pay!


	5. Noah

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

A/N: I know I promised you guys Duncan and I'm currently working on that right now as we speak! However what I'm about to write I couldn't resist and it may just be part 1 or not. That's entirely up to you. So here's the start and or finish of….Noah!

It was yet another night for Chris and he yet again needed a place to sleep. He was currently on his way to Duncan's room but then he decided that he would just go to Noah's room as that was closer for him to get there and go to sleep. When the host finally got there he was actually surprised to see a note taped to the door and this intrigued him more and he decided to read it.

_Chris,_

_I figured you would try to come into my room sooner or later as I heard Heather talking to Cody about this and I heard Gwen on the phone with Trent. This is really creepy and you won't be sleeping with me and that's a fact so I suggest you just find somewhere else to sleep. If you still want to attempt to get in here then feel free to try but I'm sure you'll be rather disappointed you creep. _

_Noah_

This annoyed Chris "Who does he think he is?" Chris was now positive he was going to sleep with Noah just to spite him and he figured Noah didn't know about the key so Chris put it in and the door beeped giving him the access he wanted into the boys room. Chris went to open the door and…Nothing? The door refused to budge it would open and give him access but he for the life of him couldn't push that door open. Chris then rammed the door hard causing the door to thud into something but still not open. This is when Chris realized what happened

"That asshole barricaded the damn door!" Chris yelled "What the hell did he even put in front of the door? Did he like move his bed in front of the door or something?"

Chris then decided that Noah was not worth his time and stormed off down to the hall to his original victim's room….Duncan.

**There we go! Now should I end it like that? Or should I have Chris attempt to come back and try again another night? xD **


	6. Duncan

Disclaimer: Nothing from this show is mine except for the bed I stole from Chris to write this story! =)

Chris was really pissed off that Noah had caught on to what the hell he was doing and he was hoping that the other idiots around here wouldn't be so smart. That's when he figured he would go with the original plan and off to Duncan's room he went! The host slid the key into the slot and immediate access was granted.

The second Chris walked into the room the lights were out so he really didn't see what was coming next and then the next thing the host knew he was laying on the ground with his stomach in pain.

"Don't move!" Duncan told him "You move and I'm swinging again Zeke!"

"Dude!" Chris yelled in pain "Don't swing again! It's me Chris!"

"Oh" Duncan simply said as he swung at Chris once again before turning on the lights

"What the hell?" Chris glared "I told you who I was! Why did you swing at me again?"

"Because I just don't like you" Duncan told him throwing his baseball bat in the corner by his bed and turning on the light "The better question is why did you sneak into my room? If you would have knocked that wouldn't have happened"

"Why the hell would Zeke be in your room anyway?" Chris laughed

"Don't laugh man" Duncan scanned the room "I think he's watching me! He's been creeping me out ever since the safari"

"Paranoid much?" Chris asked him

"Very" Duncan admitted "But it's okay when you have a bat! All you have to do is hit them once and they won't ever come back"

"That is very true" Chris agreed "Which is why I'll feel very safe sleeping with you tonight"

"Yeah, Totally you know if anyone comes in without knocking I'll easily be-" Duncan then realized what was just said "Wait…What now?"

"I said I'm sleeping here" Chris verified "I'll feel very safe here knowing you have a bat"

"That's not the real reason is it?" Duncan glared "You snuck in here to sleep with me didn't you!"

"Yes" Chris admitted "But not in that way….My bed is broken"

"Ya know what?" Duncan sighed "I'm gonna let you"

"You are?" Chris raised a brow

"I am" Duncan agreed "Because I've dated both Courtney and Gwen and even Izzy secretly for a short period of time and I know what it's like to not have a bed, I know what it's like to not have a bed to sleep in! Try sleeping over someone's house when their parents don't know you're there and then fight with said person only to end up sleeping on the floor or the closet because you can't even sleep on the couch! I here ya!"

"Wow" Chris was in shock "I can't believe you dated Izzy"

"Not the point" Duncan told him "The point is men who are bedless should stick together!"

"Dude!" Chris happily told him "You are like totally awesome!"

"I know" Duncan agreed "Just…Don't say anything!"

"Fine" Chris agreed

"Who were you sleeping with anyway that threw you out?" Duncan smirked

"Doesn't matter" Chris told him "Let's just do this"

Duncan then got on to one side of the bed and left Chris in the other. Duncan made sure to throw Chris his own blanket so he wouldn't have to worry about Chris being a cover hog or anything like that. Unlike the others who bitched and complained Duncan seemed to be okay with this and was quick to allow him to do this. Does this make Duncan gay? Did he get tossed out of women's beds often? Chris honestly could care less at this point he was just happy that for once someone didn't want to ask 50 million questions before allowing him into the bed.

Chris and Duncan were doing pretty well not touching each other in their sleep and surprisingly both of them were in a deep deep sleep so when the hotel room door opened neither one woke up or even noticed that the door opened. Harold then made his move and walked over to the sleeping host and Duncan. Harold carefully pushed Duncan next to Chris so close in fact that they were touching. Harold then flung Duncan's arm over Chris and Carefully placed Chris's head on Duncan's pillow. Harold smirked Evilly and then took a picture.

"To think Duncan though it was Zeke who was coming in here" Harold told himself "This will teach him not to mess with me! Damn Chris giving us all Season 1 DVD's for Christmas….I knew watching them would only upset me"

Harold then quickly snuck out of the room and went to work on ruining Duncan and Chris's reputation.

The next morning when Duncan and Chris woke up they screamed when they saw exactly what position they were in.

"Why the hell were you on my pillow?" Duncan yelled

"I dunno" Chris yelled "But your arm was around me!"

"This is what I get for letting you stay here?" Duncan asked "You try to seduce me!"

"Whatever" Chris told him "At least I didn't take my shirt off this time!"

"Good" Duncan told him "That would be creepy!"

"I'm leaving" Chris told him as he walked over to the door and saw the picture that had been slid under it "Oh god…."

"What!" Duncan yelled running over to Chris grabbing the picture "What the hell is this!"

"A photo" Chris dumbly stated "It looks like a photo of us…."

"No shit" Duncan told him "The question is who the hell took it?"

"Wasn't me" Chris shrugged his shoulders "I'm going to fire whoever took it though"

"If we find out who" Duncan told him "The point is were the only ones to see the picture"

"Right" Chris agreed as he decided it would be best if he left.

On his way out he found Lashawna and Sierra in the hallway along with DJ who were all giggling

"What!" Chris yelled at them and DJ being the honest person he is couldn't keep this from him

"Here" DJ handed him the picture "I found this under my door"

"We all did" Sierra added in "Why were you in Duncan's room anyway?"

"I…Ur…Sleeping!" Chris mumbled "Listen, This better not make your blogs or I'm suing you!"

Sierra agreed and they all quickly stormed back into their rooms.

Would Chris ever find out who did it? Most likely not. Did Lashawna know? Who knows? All he knows is he's going to be so screwed if that picture makes it to the public.


	7. Alejandro

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Chris's bed.

A/N: You guys are awesome! I'm working on the latest chapter of "My Unwanted son" if you guys are reading that I promise it will be up soon! Tomorrow hopefully! Definitely sometime this week. =P Without anymore rambling from me it's time for…..Alejandro!

Also NoahxCody fans should read

"Mine" by:

PimpedOutGreenEars

This amazing Author wrote this really amazing NoCo lemon and it's truly an amazing piece! So check it out! So without anymore of my rambling here's the next chapter!

After many weird looks and rumors spreading around about Chris all day Chris was stressed especially after Izzy running around insisting he should just admit his love affair with Duncan. He was so stressed he booked himself a spa day and ironically Duncan was off the resort property for the day which only speculated more rumors about the two of them. Chris just assumed that Izzy was just upset that Duncan was no longer with her anymore and with how crazy she was he could see why they were no longer together.

Chris just spent the whole day relaxing and not getting a bed so as usual he knew damn well he would end up in someone else's bed. He figured with all those rumors he really should go into a girls room but he was just so tired he decided that he would go for a guy who didn't have as much hate on the show but that thought quickly left his mind when he realized that Alejandro's room was the closest and he was just so damn tired so he figured why not? As usual Chris pulled out his master key card and slid it in which granted him access which seemed to become a habit that was getting harder to break.

Once he entered the room it looked exactly like it should with the exception of a black duffle bag sitting by the door, if that bag wasn't there you wouldn't be able to tell that anyone was even staying in this room. He found Alejandro flexing in the mirror and he couldn't help but laugh.

"What are you doing?" Chris laughed and Alejandro quickly turned around

"I didn't hear you knock…." Alejandro told him "Can I help you with something?"

"I don't knock" Chris held up the key "I just come in, I think you may be able to help me though"

"That's creepy" Alejandro told him as he threw a shirt on "Do you often barge in peoples rooms like this?"

"Yes, I do" Chris smirked "So, What I was going to tell you is I'm here because I think you can do something for me"

"That depends" Alejandro told him "What do you want? I learned not to do things for people until you make sure you're 100% sure what they want….Thank you for teaching me that José and your damn cactus…."

"That sounds like a personal problem" Chris frowned not wanting to hear it "But, I can tell you what I want and that would be your bed"

"So you want my bed?" Alejandro was actually confused "Take my bed out of my room?"

"No, though that actually would make sense" Chris admitted "I want to sleep in your bed"

"Then where the heck do you expect me to sleep?" Alejandro asked

"In your bed" Chris told him

"So, you plan on sleeping in my bed?" Alejandro confirmed

"Yes" Chris told him

"I'm also going to sleep in my bed?" Alejandro was still confused

"That's correct" Chris smirked waiting for him to get the idea

"How are both of us going to use the bed?" Alejandro's eyes suddenly widened "Oh god…Oh no"

"Finally figured out how both of are going to use the bed?" Chris laughed

"Si, I did" Alejandro told him eyes still widened "No way, I heard about you and Duncan and I'm sorry if you like me like that but I really like girls"

"What you heard about what happened about me and Duncan is totally not true!" Chris defended himself "So, Yeah…."

"No!" Alejandro yelled "I think you want my body and I'm going to bed and you can let yourself out as you have let yourself in"

Alejandro then pretended Chris wasn't there and hopped into bed taking his shirt off because Alejandro felt he was too hot to sleep with a shirt on. He expected Chris to leave so when he finally turned off the light he expected Chris to be long since gone so when he felt Chris climb inside his bed his eyes widened even more.

"Please tell me a girl snuck in here" Alejandro mumbled

"Do you want me to pretend my name is Christina?" Chris giggled "Would that make you happy?"

"Not really" Alejandro told him "Can you get out of my bed….better yet leave my room?"

"I need a place to sleep" Chris told him as he took his shirt off "I'll take my shirt off too! See we both have that in common we both take our shirts off cause were hot!"

"Did you just call me hot?" Alejandro shuddered "Did you also take off your shirt?"

"I did" Chris smirked "But I'm not creepy! I just want to sleep here…..with you"

"You have no idea how creepy that sentence even was" Alejandro told him as he just laid there "You're leg is also touching mine….are you…are you…pants less?"

"I am" Chris admitted "I just didn't want to say anything I thought it might be weird"

"So you assumed it was a better idea to just wait and not tell me?" Alejandro asked "That ranked you about from a level 6 creep to about an 8"

"Well now you know" Chris just shrugged it off "I like to sleep practically naked and besides you're shirtless too"

"Which makes the situation worse" Alejandro admitted "But at least I'm shirtless in my own room"

"You know what I think?" Chris suggested

"I think you should leave" Alejandro just told him "I think you're trying to manipulate me"

"Really?" Chris asked "I guess I could leave…."

"Good" Alejandro told him "I'll pretend this is a nightmare if you do"

"If I leave I might make a lot of noise on my way out" Chris told him "Isn't Sierra in the room next to you? Doesn't she have like 20 fan sites it would be a shame if all those rumors happened to you all because you made me leave then you'll be in the same boat as Duncan….Oh well I guess I'll be going"

"Wait!" Alejandro finally realized what he was getting at "You can't go now! Sierra will surely hear you"

"Exactly" Chris got comfy in his bed "So, I take it I'm allowed to stay?"

"Just until morning" Alejandro told him "When you'll make a QUIET exit AFTER Sierra leaves to stalk Cody for breakfast"

"Glad you see it my way" Chris told him "I'll attempt to make a quiet exit though I can't promise you anything but since you seem to be willing to agree to this then I'll see what I can do about my quiet level"

Chris then laid down as did Alejandro who put a shirt on because he felt weird not wearing a shirt when Chris was in his bed not wearing one. Chris fell asleep before Alejandro because as Alejandro was having a hard time sleeping, He was a light sleeper to begin with but this just made him feel awkward, Every time Chris moved even a bit he shot his eyes open no matter how hard he tried to keep them shut it was just going to be hard for him to get his beauty sleep. Just when he thought it couldn't get worse it did.

"Hey Al" Chris shook him a bit "Are you up?"

"Yes" Alejandro told him "Unfortunately"

"Do you like Lady Gaga?" Chris asked "I mean she did write a song with your name in it so you would think that she would be your favorite artist"

"I despise her and that song" Alejandro told him "Almost as much as you being in my bed"

"Honestly how many girls from the show have you been with?" Chris randomly asked

"Is this how you did it?" Alejandro couldn't help but ask "Is this how you got Duncan?"

"I didn't get Duncan" Chris told him "It was an agreement and the situation went wrong"

"I think that's your plan" Alejandro told him "I think you're trying to get me into bed just like Duncan"

"I already told you it wasn't like that" Chris told him "So what do you thin-"

Alejandro told him "I'd rather not answer questions I just want to sleep"

So Chris finally gave up and went to sleep and once Alejandro went to sleep then Chris couldn't sleep because Alejandro snores. Both of them had a rough night and both of them looked like shit. Alejandro woke up bright and early at 6am to head to the gym and work out on his perfect body. He couldn't believe the position he was in. Chris had successfully managed to wrap his legs completely around Alejandro while they were sleeping. Chris also managed to throw his arm over him too, He figured it was on purpose and thankfully he was stronger then Chris and quickly got him off of him and figured he would just hurry up to the gym and he was hoping Chris would be long gone when he got back.

He was almost home free out of this situation when he got into the hallway and Sierra's door opened

"Hey" She opened the door all the way "You look like hell"

"Gee thanks" Alejandro rolled his eyes "Can I help you with something?"

"Can't a girl just open her door?" Sierra giggled "Besides you helped Chris enough, I don't think you have time to help me"

"I..I…have no idea what you are speaking of" Alejandro tried to lie

"I heard him come in" Sierra told him "He stayed the night"

"Nothing happened" Alejandro hissed at her

"Sure" Sierra admitted "But the fans would go nuts anyway"

"Keep your mouth shut" Alejandro told her

"I didn't plan on saying anything" Sierra told him "I just wanted to let you know that I know and you didn't get away with it"

"With what?" Alejandro asked

"You know what" Sierra winked at him as she shut her door.

Alejandro walked to the Gym and he was confused by what Sierra meant. Would he ever find out most likely not. He walked down the hallway more and saw the door to Noah's room had been completely covered in saran wrap except for the keypad, Why was this? Alejandro didn't want to know he just assumed everyone here was weird.


	8. Noah Part 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing so don't sue me!

A/N: You asked so I delivered! Chris is back to Noah!

Chris was still pissed off about the whole Alejandro thing! I mean who would walk out on him? Nobody! Normally he was the one to leave people in the bed alone not the other way around. Even though he never had sex with him or any romantic involvements this still pissed him off that Alejandro just left.

He pouted about this all day and then he remembered how clever Noah thought he was and he figured he would give Noah a piece of his mind.

He went there that night and he was determined he was going to sleep in Noah's bed with him whether he wanted him to or not. Chris of course used his keycard to try to open Noah's door and he was rather pleased when the door gave him the okay to enter. He went to reach for the door knob when he realized he couldn't even get to the knob!

"What the hell!" Chris yelled "This is no way to treat me!"

Noah then opened the door looking at Chris and smirking "You like it? I love it"

"Did you seriously spend the whole day doing this?" Chris asked

"Yup" Noah told him from his side of the door "5 rolls of Saran wrap make the perfect Chris shield, Sure I can't get out but on the plus side you can't get in"

"Damn it!" Chris stared at Noah through the Saran wrap covered doorway "Damn you clear invisible homemade shield!"

This just made Noah laugh even more.

"Why don't you try DJ's room?" Noah suggested "He's right next door and he's not as prepared"

"You know what?" Chris told him "I will, But I assure you that I'll be back!"

"I'll be waiting" Noah told him as he watched Chris storm off to DJ's room from his Saran wrap covered doorway

"What an idiot" Noah said to himself as he closed the door "If he was smart he would have known that he could have just gotten scissors or a pocket knife and easily cut through that"

Noah then chuckled once more at Chris's expense and went to go listen to music.

**Noah Part 3 will be up soon! Will Chris EVER get in? We'll find out! DJ is obviously next! **


	9. DJ

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chris decided to take Noah's advice and go pay DJ a little visit. He stormed in to see DJ sitting on his bed hiding under the covers the second he walked in.

"DJ?" Chris asked "What are you doing?"

"Hiding from you" DJ peeked from under the covers

"Uh…why?" Chris laughed

"Because what kind of lunatic just opens someone's locked door like that?" DJ asked "You could have been a killer!"

"But I'm not" Chris laughed "I'm just me"

"Which is worse then a killer" DJ told him "Usually when you come around bad things happen"

"That's totally not true" Chris walked over to DJ's dresser which had a piggy bank on it and then smashed it

"MR. PORKY!" DJ yelled "CHRIS! HOW COULD YOU?"

"Oops" Chris chuckled "You're broke, you have like 2 bucks to your name"

"I'm not allowed to have more then 5 bucks at a time" DJ confessed "Mama says anyone who has more then 5 bucks on them at one time gets carried away with fortune and greed"

"Yeah…." Chris decided to go with it "Did your Mama also tell you that I'm staying here?"

"No" DJ told him "Why would you be staying here?"

"You're mom and I are getting married" Chris told DJ "She felt that this would be a great bonding experience"

"Mama didn't tell me that" DJ told Chris "Mama tells me everything"

"She wanted me to tell you" Chris then jumped into DJ's bed "So yeah….Surprise?"

"Listen, I'm not saying that this is creepy or anythi-" DJ got on the bed and looked at Chris

"It's not creepy" Chris told him "It's bonding now shut the hell up and go to sleep"

"Don't you want to know anything about me?" DJ asked "Since were going to be living together and everything"

"Not now" Chris told him "Go to sleep! Didn't your Mama say something about bedtime?"

"Oh yes!" DJ jumped into the bed with Chris "She must have told you"

"She did" Chris agreed because he just wanted to get some sleep. Ironically nothing happened between DJ and Chris that night because DJ couldn't sleep at all so at about 6am he decided to take a shower.

Chris slept well on the other hand, He was quite proud of his lie. He noticed that DJ was gone and so he decided that would be the perfect time to steal DJ's stuff which included his 2 bucks that he had left and 3 of his T-shirts and DJ's bunny not to mention the picture of his Mama. Chris had to admit that DJ's mom was kinda hot.

DJ stepped out of the shower and went into his room shortly after where he caught Chris swiping his stuff.

"Chris?" DJ glared "What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Swiper no swiping?" Chris asked DJ grinning at him

"Not about my stuff" DJ told him "Even though you shouldn't be stealing it!"

"Hey!" Chris told him "As your new dad it's my job to make sure you have safe surroundings"

"About that" DJ told him "Mama called me on my cell phone while I was in the bathroom"

"Oh shit…" Chris mumbled "What exactly did my darling fiancé have to say?"

"She said you're talking out your ass" DJ glared at Chris "She has no idea what you're talking about and she doesn't like your lying"

"What!" Chris pretended to be insulted "If that's how she wants to be then this wedding is off!"

"She also told me to tell you that she's coming to see you" DJ told him "She's not to happy about you making fake wedding announcements about her"

"Shit!" Chris yelled running from DJ's room to quickly hide. He knew DJ's mom was a crazy bitch and he figured it would be better to stay away from her and avoid her at all costs. If only he didn't fire his bodyguard…..

**Who's next? Tell me who you want to see next with the exception of Noah because I have plans for him in a later chapter.**


	10. Sierra

Disclaimer: I own nothing so don't sue my ass!

**A/N: I asked you all who you wanted and most wanted Izzy or Sierra and Sierra managed to win by one vote! Which means Izzy is going to be next! **

Chris had spent the day avoiding the people who hated him all day today and when you're Chris that's 90% of the world. Chris saw that DJ's momma actually showed up but thankfully for him he sent Chef to deal with it and that's when DJ's momma realized she remembered Chef and Chef was in fact DJ's father and he now owes a shitload of child support. At least DJ's momma finding Chef meant that he could safely sleep tonight.

Chris of course being the unprepared person he is still failed to find himself a bed. So once again he was forced to find himself a room to stay in. It was going for 3am which was late for Chris and he knew he had to find himself a place to sleep before the sun came up.

He started strolling down the hallway looking for Tyler's room but on his way there a door opened. Chris wondered who the hell would even be up and roaming about at 3am. He figured he would stick around and find out. He leaned against the wall waiting to see who it was.

He wasn't too surprised when he saw Cody quickly leave. He figured that Cody just wanted something from the vending machine or something what surprised him more is when Chris realized he saw that Cody was not alone. Sierra was with him and the two seemed so busy in the argument they were having that they didn't even notice him there.

"Codykins! Where are you going?" Sierra asked "You can't just walk away…again!"

"Sierra, this is ridiculous!" Cody told her "You kidnapped me and brought me to your room!"

"Only because you won't love me like I love you!" Sierra sobbed "Then you make me look like some crazy freak! You're the one with problems in this relationship! You're the cause of them all!"

"That's why I broke up with you!" Cody yelled at her "I wish I never even got you on the show in the first place! I was wrong having my girlfriend on the show obviously didn't help us!"

"Yeah, you dumped me!" Sierra told him "I'm not the crazy one! I just tried to be a good girlfriend but I can't compete with your precious Gwen!"

Chris couldn't believe what he was hearing, Cody and Sierra were a couple BEFORE the show? Cody somehow got her on the show? How did he not know this? It's Cody's fault Sierra acts like a creepy stalker?

"This would totally boost the show's ratings!" Chris couldn't help say out loud causing both of them to stop and turn around

"How much did you hear?" Cody asked "Whatever you heard is not true"

"Cody! Don't deny the love we once had!" Sierra yelled

Cody obviously didn't care he started to speed walk to the elevator to quickly leave. Leaving Sierra standing there with Chris. Sierra ran over to Chris and buried her face into him. Chris being Chris obviously knew exactly what to say to her.

"So…..I see you're alone tonight" Chris told the sobbing girl "Can I sleep here tonight? You can sleep in the tub or on the floor or something"

Chris didn't even give Sierra the time to answer he just pushed the girl off of him and walked right into her room and made his way over to her bed.

"OHMYGOD CHRIS IS STAYING IN MY ROOM?" Sierra calmed herself down and then got really excited

"There's the crazy stalker mode again" Chris laughed "How about I let you order me and you some ice cream? I'll even let you have the honor of paying"

"Okay!" Sierra then dialed room service and ordered them ice cream. Chris being himself could care less about Cody and Sierra's love life or break up or whatever the hell they were doing. Chris was just an asshole and he honestly could care less about Sierra's feelings or anyone else's. Once the Ice Cream came Chris decided that he could possibly add Sierra and Cody's love story to the season 3 DVD extra's

"So….Is that why your such an obsessive freak?" Chris asked Sierra who looked really confused "You know why you act like Cody's crazy stalker is that why?"

"I don't know what you mean" Sierra asked him "Cody and I had the perfect relationship on the show"

"On the show?" Chris laughed "America, Canada, Australia, Japan, France and 2% of Germany beg to differ"

"You're not helping!" Sierra sobbed "I thought you wanted to comfort me!"

"You thought wrong" Chris rolled his eyes "I just wanted to sleep here because of my lack of sleeping arrangements"

"Well….Well….YOU CAN AT LEAST BE BETTER ABOUT IT!" Sierra sobbed and threw herself on the bed next to Chris and started sobbing "I don't know why I let guys do this to me!"

"There…there….it's going to be okay….yeah…A-okay…." Chris patted her on the back "How long ago did you guys break up and what was the reason?"

"We broke up the 3rd week of filming!" Sierra sobbed "About 7 months ago! All because he just had to go and make that alliance with Heather!"

"You lost me at alliance" Chris told her "I wasn't aware Cody had an alliance with anyone…..especially Heather"

"He wanted to form one with her!" Sierra yelled throwing a framed picture of Cody on the floor "He didn't even ask me who I wanted to form an alliance with! I wanted to form one with Harold! He told me if I made one with him then he would sing a song with the drama brothers on my web show LIVE! And not to mention he would give me exclusive videos of him and Lashawna on vacation together in Las Vegas! I would be a fool not to agree to that!"

"Then what happened?" Chris yawned he figured this would make a great bedtime story and it beats counting sheep.

"Well Cody was still feuding with Harold" Sierra told him "He told me he wouldn't sing on my web show and that he liked the web show iCarly better! I mean what Boyfriend says that they don't think their girlfriend's web show is the best?"

"Apparently Cody" Chris closed his eyes hoping he could sleep soon "Continue the damn story"

"As I was saying" Sierra glared at Chris "He then decided that he didn't want to be with me and that completely crushed my heart and then I called my mom and she said that she wanted to marry you and then told me I should try to win him back so then I kept our relationship secret and so I tried giving him foot rubs to-"

"Stop" Chris told her "Let's make this simple shall we?"

"Uh…." Sierra stopped her story

"Basically you and Cody broke up over a stupid alliance? Correct?" Chris asked

"Yes" Sierra just laid there on the bed looking at Chris

"So then you decided to be an obsessive freak and try to be a good girlfriend and then failed? Correct?" Chris asked

"Uh…That's not exactly how I see it" Sierra told him

"But that's how the rest of us see it" Chris chuckled

"That's not what happened at all" Sierra told Chris "I demand an apology"

Sierra got nothing. Chris fell asleep and so Sierra sighed and decided she would go to sleep as well. She fell asleep next to Chris and the next thing she knew she woke up and it was morning. Chris got up and decided he would take a shower. While he was in the shower Sierra was making the bed when a knock was heard on her door.

"Cody?" Sierra asked when she answered the door "What do you want?"

"I wanted my other shoe back" Cody told her "You stole my shoe"

"I borrowed it!" Sierra yelled "I just wanted to clean it because Duncan spit on it!"

"You licked it!" Cody waved his arms in the air "It was still on my foot when you licked it! Were over don't you get it! I found someone else anyway!"

Sierra gasped

"You found someone else?" Sierra screamed "How could you do this to me!"

"I moved on" Cody told her

"Is it someone on the show?" Sierra sobbed

"It is" Cody told her "I'm very happy and I'll be happier if you would quit stalking me and give me my shoe back"

"I'll never stop loving you Cody!" Sierra yelled "You can take your stupid shoe and just come back when you want to be nicer!"

All of a sudden Chris walked out of the bathroom and Cody's jaw just dropped and looked at Sierra.

"Chris?" Cody asked "Again I bump into in the morning? This is just getting creepy! What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I slept with Sierra last night after you left" Chris smirked at Cody and then winked at Sierra as he walked out the door.

Cody then stormed out of the room bumping into Chris in the hallway and he once again couldn't look Chris in the face without turning bright red. Chris started laughing his ass off as Sierra was screaming for Cody to come back into the room.

Yep, Chris had managed to ruin the lives of more people.


	11. Izzy

Disclaimer: I own nothing at all.

Chris as usual had been avoided most of the contestants because they all pretty much hated him. Courtney was on a mission looking to pound the crap out of him, Cody thought he was a creep and was avoiding him, Lindsay thought she won a contest and wouldn't leave him be and to top it off the only support he had was Duncan these days as Chef hated him due to his newfound family. So Chris realized he was running out of people to sleep with and then he had no clue what the hell he was going to do then, He figured he could just order a bed like he was supposed to do in the first place. He made his way around the hallways looking for where the hell he could go, What he wasn't expecting was to actually be invited into someone's room so when Izzy actually opened the door and grabbed him from behind pulling him in he couldn't help but let out a girly scream.

"Izzy!" Chris yelled "What the hell are you doing?"

"Being offended" Izzy told him as she jumped on her bed and started brushing her hair

"Really now?" Chris gave her a funny look

"Yeah, You stayed in everyone else's room except mine" Izzy told him "People around here talk and it's usually about me so when they started talking about how weird you are I felt as if you were stealing my thunder"

Chris honestly had no idea what to even say to that.

"You're not the last person" Chris told her

"But I'm not the first" Izzy told him "Oh well, I suppose you have your reasons they say save the best for last and I'm closer to last then first so that must mean something"

Yup, Izzy was still wacky which is why Chris tried to avoid this situation at all costs.

"Yeah, that's right" Chris lied "So I can stay here and sleep?"

"Sure" Izzy told him "It's not like Owen would be coming over anymore anyway after he dumped me"

Chris sighed and sat on the bed knowing that of course there would be a price to staying in someone's room and the price would be actually pretending you care, He could care less about any of their personal problems but by staying with them all he had found out way more then he ever wanted to know.

"Well maybe its better you and Owen broke up" Chris tried to pretend that he really cared

"Yeah, You're right" Izzy told him "I can do way better then him!"

"See? That's the spirit" Chris assured her as he sat Indian style on her bed

"Out of all my exes he was the worst anyway" Izzy admitted and this actually interested Chris, He could only imagine what kind of guys dated Izzy and why they are now her exes which Chris would imagine it's because she's 95% insane.

"What were your exes like?" Chris smirked actually curious to know

"Besides Owen….." Izzy thought for a minute "I think you know a few"

"Do I?" Chris smirked thinking to himself this would make a great season DVD bonus feature!

"Yeah" Izzy told him "There was Duncan"

Of course Chris already knew that from talking to Duncan earlier but Chris wanted to know more so he could make this into a lovely season 3 bonus feature on the DVD

"Really?" Chris pretended to be surprised "Duncan?"

"Yeah, I dated him way before Courtney and Gwen were even in the picture" Izzy told Chris "Of course he was ashamed of me because I'm not usually the type he goes for and apparently not the type he wanted to go public with"

"What happened with you two?" Chris asked "How did you split?"

"He dumped me when the show caught him kissing Courtney and then he told me he needed someone who was a better influence on him which apparently wasn't me" Izzy told Chris "its okay I know the truth and the truth is I'm way more wild then he could ever be! He couldn't handle me"

"I'm sorry to hear that" Chris told her as Izzy grabbed his hand and started painting his nails which he didn't really enjoy but you do what you can to get the scoop so for now he would play this Izzy's way which would mean he would be having his nails painted the same color green as Izzy's outfit.

"Duncan was my first boyfriend on the show" Izzy told him while she painted away "After Duncan I dated Trent for awhile but that ended badly when I found out he had a thing for Gwen"

"How did you find out?" Chris asked and was actually surprised by this one

"Well every song he has ever written was for me" Izzy explained "He even wrote this one song for me with my name in it and then when he sang it to me he replaced my name with Gwen's completely by accident and I knew at that point he clearly stopped loving me"

"That really sucks" Chris was actually amazed with Izzy's stories and you could actually tell she was telling the truth.

"Here's the ironic part of it all" Izzy told Chris "Gwen and Courtney hate each other because of Duncan but they should be happy they at least know about each other because neither of them know about me and Gwen did it to me twice! I've been sabotaging both of them ever since this happened and yet they still blame each other, Oh well I get the last laugh right?"

"Wow…." Was all Chris could even say

"You're telling me" Izzy grabbed his other hand and started to paint it "That's the saddest story I have but I would say one of my most fun relationships was that week I dated Geoff before he dated Bridgette but it's okay he's better suited to her anyway"

"YOU DATED GEOFF?" Chris was shocked with that one

"Yeah, But all he wanted to do was party and Make out!" Izzy told him "Which isn't bad except he gave up on finding Narnia after 4 hours of looking! So I had to dump him! I mean who expects to find Narnia after 4 hours! Everyone knows it's hidden and can take days to find! Obviously he wasn't dedicated to our relationship!"

"You dumped him over Narnia?" Chris raised his brow and couldn't believe it "So then you finally realized that Owen was the one right?"

"No! Not yet" Izzy told him "I tried to date Noah but he shot me down I think he likes guys, so then I dated Chef but that ended really badly"

"Wait a second, you dated Chef and yet he has the nerve to tell me I'm creepy?" Chris sighed "How come I didn't know about this!"

"We kept it a secret because of the FBI" Izzy told him "In Chef's defense I showed him my fake ID that said I was 22 so he really just thought I was an undercover spy trying to fire you and arrest you and he kept his mouth shut because he wanted your hosting job an-Shit! Did I just say all that?"

"You did" Chris glared now pulling his hand away from Izzy who was giggling nervously

"Anyway, Let's get back to Chef and I" Izzy tried to change the subject away from how they got together as Chris just glared "He dumped me because I made fun of his horrible cooking and then last thing I heard he had another girl on the side anyway that he kept calling Mama"

Chris sighed and rolled his eyes

"Maybe he was talking to his mom?" Chris rolled his eyes again

"I don't think so" Izzy admitted "He said he wanted to have sex with her and then after they could teach each other how to cook so when he dumped me it was okay because he was way too old for me anyway"

"So how exactly does this answer my last question to how you started dating Owen?" Chris asked getting annoyed with this

"Oh!" Izzy finally told him "He was always stealing food from the kitchen! Duhhhhhhh!"

"You could have just said that in the first place" Chris told her

"But now I'm single" Izzy sighed "But that's okay because there's always other fish in the sea or guys on the show" Izzy laughed

"Yeah, I guess so" Chris told her but he must admit this was getting rather strange, to strange for his liking.

"You know…." Izzy told him "You seem to want to know a lot about my past relationships, I think I get it"

"You do?" Chris was confused could she know about the bonus on the DVD?

"Yes, I get it" Izzy told him "You want to be my boyfriend! You feel you can treat me better then all the others! You want to help me find Narnia!"

"Oh god, it's not like that Izzy!" Chris's eyes widened as he realized that Izzy completely was out of her tree.

Chris quickly jumped off the bed and ran out of Izzy's Room running down the hallway and not looking back. He finally lost her and made a mental note.

**STAY AWAY FROM IZZY AND MAKE SURE SHE'S NOT EVER ON THIS SHOW AGAIN! THIS SHOW IS A BAD INFLUENCE ON HER! **

Chris now realized that Izzy thinking he wanted to date her would just add to his list of problems and he was slightly proud of himself for not making another enemy but he certainly didn't want to be her friend either and to top it off he still has nowhere to sleep and his nails are green.

**I hope you liked this chapter, I love Izzy and this was not intended to portray her as anything bad it was just for fun so I hope you don't flame me for that. I figure it would be hilarious if Izzy had these little secrets that nobody knew about. Also….Do YOU believe Izzy's stories or do you think she completely played Chris so he would go away? Will we ever find out the answer? Probably not. **

**Reviews make me happy. Who do you think should be next? **


	12. Tyler

Disclaimer: I don't own anything at all.

Chris was still running from Izzy and he realized that he needed a place to stay and fast! Chris at this point didn't care whose room it was he just wanted to hide at this point! He sure as hell wasn't going to help Izzy find Narnia or date her for that matter. Chris grabbed the master key card that has gotten him in so much trouble and hoped the room he picked would be safe.

Opening the door he found the person sleeping in their bed with 2 nightlights on. Chris wondered who the hell still sleeps with Nightlights on at this age and he was about to find out when a hockey stick was tossed at him and screaming.

"Hey!" Chris yelled "Watch the face! Insanely hot host in the room!"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" Tyler yelled screaming louder as he threw bowling balls at Chris

Lucky for Chris Tyler had horrible aim and Chris made it over to the light switch and turned it on. Tyler then stopped screaming and blankly stared at Chris as Chris started laughing at Tyler, Which caused Tyler to wonder why when he realized he was wearing his Red footie Pajama's and matching red sweat band to bed.

"Dude, what the hell are you wearing?" Chris laughed "Also, Why the sport equipment attacks?"

"I was watching Scream: Die! Die! Die again!" Tyler told him "But it got so scary that I turned it off! You shouldn't be creeping around in people's rooms like that!"

"Really?" Chris laughed "You got scared over a stupid movie? How did it end?"

"I turned it off…." Tyler told Chris "This guy Chester was in an abandoned hospital and he got separated from his friends and then Melissa turned up dead and Peggy is missing and then we found Reggie but he was about to get killed and come face to face with the killer who is an undead demon! I got so scared"

"So….You didn't finish the scary movie?" Chris laughed plopping on Tyler's bed "What a wimp"

Chris knew this was a perfect plan to get Tyler to agree to let him sleep there, He would just freak Tyler out which shouldn't be that hard as Tyler was already hiding under the blankets with Bowling balls and nightlights.

"Ya know, I'm a nice guy" Chris smiled at Tyler "Maybe I could stay here with you?"

"Why would you wanna do that?" Tyler asked

Chris ignored him and decided to turn on the scary movie must to Tyler's protest, Tyler being to freaked out to sleep ended up watching the movie with Chris, They didn't even last 10 minutes into the movie before Chris started to get jumpy

"_Hello?" Chester walked into the nursery of the old hospital completely unaware he was being watched "Anyone in here? Peggy! Where are you?" _

"DUDE, LEAVE HER!" Chris shouted "She's dead! You'll be too if you don't get the hell outta there!"

"CHESTER, GET OUT NOW!" Tyler yelled at the TV "It's not to late to stay alive!"

"_Peggy?" Chester asked again as walked into the old bathroom on the hospital floor, the floor was completely covered in dried up blood, obviously this was not a safe place to go. Chester decided to look for Peggy in there anyway. Chester walked into the dirty bathroom to find Peggy dead on the toilet with her pants down! _

"_Nooooo! Peggy!" Chester yelled "Why would he kill her in the bathroom! How could someone invade someone's privacy this badly!" _

"NOT THE BATHROOM!" Chris yelled covering his eyes

"HOW COULD ANYONE KILL SOMEONE WHILE THEY WERE IN THE BATHROOM!" Tyler yelled as he got close to Chris to keep him safe

"IF ONLY THE KILLER WOULD HAVE LEFT PEGGY FINISH SHITTING!" Chris yelled

_The end Credits started rolling in Blood after that. _

"WHAT IF THAT DEMON THING COMES FOR US!" Chris shouted as he and Tyler crawled under the covers and hid in fear of the monster from the movie.

Chris couldn't actually believe how scary that movie was and how right Tyler was to be scared in the first place. He was just glad he wasn't alone tonight and decided that he and Tyler should sleep so it would be morning soon and it would be light out.

Chris and Tyler both laid on a side of the bed with their heads under the blankets, Shaking and waiting for morning.

"Tyler, maybe we should try to sleep?" Chris suggested and Tyler agreed

Chris calmed himself down enough to sleep, At least get the movie out of his mind for awhile, Tyler on the other hand was shaking and it really started to bug Chris.

"Tyler!" Chris yelled "Stop shaking and try to sleep!"

"Dude, I'm trying!" Tyler whined "You made me watch it!"

"Oh shut up!" Chris told him "You decided to rent the movie in the first place!"

Chris wasn't even scared anymore, Instead he was annoyed with Tyler for keeping him awake as he was getting very tired. Finally Tyler went to sleep and stopped shaking, Chris smiled to himself with the silence and calmness in the room. Chris was asleep for maybe an hour when Tyler starting screaming and kicking in his sleep, Tyler ended up kicking Chris in the face, Chris decided to fight back and attempt to pin Tyler down, Tyler who was doing all this in his sleep grabbed a hockey stick and started beating Chris with it.

"Dude, what the hell!" Chris yelled "Tyler, wake up!"

"Die! Die Die!" Tyler yelled "Evil Demon! I won't let you get Peggy!"

Tyler was now fighting Chris off with a Hockey stick in his sleep, Chris fell to the floor and Tyler suddenly stopped and got back into bed. Chris secretly thought Tyler did that on purpose but decided to let it go and he also got back into the bed.

It was about an hour later and Chris had finally managed to go to sleep after Tyler stopped doing things in his sleep. Tyler woke up shortly after and really had to pee but found Chris had his legs wrapped around him and he couldn't move, Tyler attempted to slip out of the bed and Chris's grip and found that to be an impossible task.

"Dude!" Tyler nudged Chris "Keep your legs to yourself, I feel violated!"

"Huh?" Chris mumbled as he wrapped his arms around Tyler and fell back asleep quickly.

"This is getting awful" Tyler told himself "Worst roommate ever!"

Tyler was getting annoyed and started to kick Chris so he would get off of him, Eventually Chris and Tyler both ended up rolling onto floor thanks to Tyler, Causing Chris to wake up, Chris was annoyed at this point.

"What the hell?" Chris yelled "Couldn't you be a bit more considerate?"

"No!" Tyler yelled "I've had enough of you! You come into my room and scare me even more then I already am and then you take up the whole bed and make me have to hold in my pee!"

"You're not exactly a walk in the park either!" Chris yelled at Tyler "You beat me with a hockey stick!"

"Only because you scared me!" Tyler argued "I don't even know why you came in my room in the first place!"

"I don't know either!" Chris yelled "This is one of the worst nights I've ever had in my life! This is almost as bad as trying to spend a night with Noah!"

"Well then if you don't like it here maybe you should just leave!" Tyler shouted back

"Maybe I will then!" Chris told him "As soon as I find my damn pants….."

"Fine, Go!" Tyler yelled back

"Fine, I will!" Chris yelled back

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

**BANG BANG BANG! **

"Get the door!" Chris demanded Tyler to do.

"Fine!" Tyler yelled as he opened the door "Hello?"

Tyler opened the door to see Courtney standing there looking really pissed.

"Tyler, what the hell are you doing?" Courtney demanded to know "It's 8:13am! You have been screaming all night and I couldn't sleep because of you!"

"I'm sorry!" Tyler tried to explain "Blame Chris! He's the worst Roommate ever!"

"YOU!" Courtney pointed at Chris "I've been looking for you! I have a bone to pick with you, Chris!"

"Oh shit…" Chris sighed "Not again, Bye Tyler!"

Chris then ran down the hall while Courtney chased him, Eventually Chris got away when Noah tripped her and then promptly went back into his room. Tyler was left standing in his room confused as hell over what just happened.

"I don't think today is going to be a normal day" Tyler told himself "I'm going back to sleep…."

**Not my best, Next chapter will be better! I tried to make the "Scary" movie funny as hell and lame as I could. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. **


	13. Noah part 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

A/N: This chapter is just to get the ball rolling again! At the end let me know what you think about the story and lemme know who you want next! Also if you want a part 2 from anyone else then lemme know! Most votes gets the next chapter.

Chris was bored and was running out of people to sleep with, he figured he would give Noah another shot and try to sleep in Noah's bed, He got out his master key and got access.

"Yes!" Chris smiled to himself happily as he turned on the light, Noah would be so surprised to see him successfully get in! Upon turning on the lights he discovered that Noah was gone and so was his bed and bookshelf.

"Where the hell could he have went?" Chris sighed and asked himself and then he saw a note on the ground where the bed once was.

_Chris, _

_If you're reading this then you managed to get into my room, I bet you must have felt really smart until you turned on the light and realized my possessions were gone! Well if you're wondering where I am, I'll tell you! Since you didn't like your room, I decided to switch with you! I moved to your old hotel room, which is great for me because I actually have a bed that I took with me! So your old room now has a bed, unfortunately for you, your new room does not! _

_Noah._

Chris was pissed, Noah switched rooms without asking him and took the bed with him! Chris decided to give Noah a piece of his mind yet again and stormed over to his old room, Once he got there he was about to use the keycard when he found another note on the door.

_Chris, _

_Don't come in, Cody and I _are_ having a sleepover! _

_Noah. _

Chris just crumbled the note and threw it onto the ground and used the keycard anyway and went in, when he got in he discovered once again that there was no bed in here either, only another note which he assumed would be from Noah.

"Where the hell did he put the bed!" Chris yelled "Did that asshole put it on the roof!"

Chris grabbed the note Noah left and opened it.

_Chris, _

_If you're reading this then you're a pervert! I told you I was having a sleepover with Cody! Don't be thinking dirty thoughts though about what we're doing, Duncan and Alejandro are here too! Are you wondering where the bed is? Duncan and Alejandro helped me move it to the room were having the sleepover in which is a secret location for now, well not really you could always try all the rooms but your too lazy to do that! Anyway we decided we didn't want to be creepier then you, so two per bed and yes, we have 2 beds in one room! So that once again leaves you with no bed to sleep in which is why I suggested we do it in the first place! Have a great nice! _

_Noah. _

Chris sighed and went to go sleep in a lawn chair by the pool being as it was almost 5am anyway, He would surely get Noah sooner or later and he was going to spread rumors about Noah and Cody just to piss Noah off.


	14. Cody

Disclaimer: I own nothing at all.

Chris woke up really late in the afternoon, it was 6pm and he had a horribly stiff neck from sleeping on a lawn chair. This meant that he would need to find another place to sleep and fast! He didn't want another night of Noah! He just couldn't deal with him tonight. He grabbed his keycard and started looking for rooms he didn't go into yet. He finally found one.

"I guess it's worth a shot…." Chris said to himself as he opened the door to the room "Hello?"

Shoes went flying at Chris, Followed by several rolls of toilet paper and a bottle of soda!

"What the hell?" Chris asked not seeing anyone at all.

"GO AWAY SIERRA!" Cody yelled loudly from under the bed "This is an invasion of privacy! I don't want to have sex with you!"

"Oh wow…." Chris laughed "This happens often?"

"Chris?" Cody asked crawling out from under the bed "Are you here because you finally got my emails about Sierra harassing me?" Cody asked hopefully

"Nope" Chris laughed "I delete anything you send me! I don't care what any of you have to say! I mark you all down as Junk email"

"Well then why are you here?" Cody asked

"I need a place to sleep" Chris told him

"We'll you can't stay here" Cody told him

"Cody, your eyes look awful….." Chris told Cody ignoring his previous statement "Have you been sleeping lately?"

"I can't sleep because of Sierra" Cody told Chris

"If you had an insanely hot host in the room with you….." Chris smirked "I'm sure she would stay away"

"Fine…." Cody yawned "I guess if you keep Sierra away you can sleep on the couch or something!"

"I don't think so" Chris smirked "I want the bed, but you can stay too!"

"But this is my room!" Cody protested "You should have to sleep on the couch or something!"

"This is my show!" Chris told him "I can do whatever I want"

"Whatever!" Cody sighed "Let's just go to bed"

"Okay!" Chris smirked

Chris and Cody went to Cody's bed and Cody turned off the lights and laid down in bed, Cody being insanely tired immediately shut his eyes, Chris on the other hand started moving a lot and shifting around, after about 5 minutes of this, Cody decided that he had enough!

"What are you doing?" Cody asked finally looking at Chris.

"Taking my pants off" Chris told him "I was trying not to bother you"

"You failed" Cody sighed "Why the heck did you take your pants off?"

"Well I'm not going to sleep with my pants on" Chris laughed "That would be stupid!"

"You're freaking me out" Cody admitted "When you sleep with teenagers you should keep your clothes on!"

"When teenagers sleep with me they always take their clothes off" Chris chuckled and put his head on the pillow.

"Are you admitting to sleeping with teenage girls?" Cody asked him "I don't think you should be telling me this"

"I've slept with a lot of girls on this show" Chris told Cody

"Wait! Wait! Wait!" Cody stopped him "Like sleep sleep? Or sex sleep?"

"That's personal" Chris told him "I'm not at liberty to say!"

Chris and Cody finally relaxed in the dark room and were pretty quiet, The quiet was driving Chris nuts! He had to break it!

"If you could have a one night stand with anyone on this show, who would it be?" Chris asked Cody

"Shut up!" Cody told him "Go to sleep! It's already weird that you're naked"

"Seriously! Who would it be?" Chris asked "Gwen right?"

"No, it wouldn't be Gwen" Cody told him

"Tell me!" Chris begged "I wanna know!"

"Lashawna!" Cody yelled "There happy?"

"Lashawna?" Chris was surprised "Seriously?"

"Yes! Why who would you pick?" Cody asked him "I answered, you totally have to!"

"I have no shame in admitting it" Chris told him "I would totally sleep with Bridgette"

Then they were silent yet again, Cody felt uncomfortable talking about his friends and cast mates like this, let alone talking to CHRIS about this! Finally after 10 minutes Cody thought this torture was over!

"If you could have a threesome with anyone on this show who would it be?" Chris asked "Oh and Male or Female? Or Both?"

"What the hell?" Cody asked "Why are you asking me? Better yet…..Why are you thinking of having threesomes with teenagers?"

"So who would you pick?" Chris asked

"If I answer will you go to sleep?" Cody asked

"Yes!" Chris screamed with joy like a school girl "TELL ME!"

"Okay…." Cody sighed "It would be Courtney and Gwen and I would pretend I was Duncan the whole time! They would fight over me like they do Duncan….."

"LAME!" Chris yelled "If it were me, I would totally pick Alejandro and Duncan"

Chris could feel Cody slowing moving to the edge of the bed

"What?" Chris laughed "Don't judge! Duncan would sit and smoke with you after sex plus he looks kinky…..and Alejandro is like a Latin sex god"

"Let's…Just…Go…to….sleep….NOW PLEASE!" Cody quickly shut his eyes and tried to go to sleep, he couldn't sleep because Chris was starting to creep him out just as much as Sierra normally did.

Cody rolled over when he felt something soft and kind of furry! He put his hand on it.

"What the hell?" Cody asked "What is this?"

"It's my chest hair" Chris told him "Isn't it the softest you've ever felt?"

"You took your shirt off?" Cody asked

"Duh!" Chris replied "What sense would it make for me to take off my pants and not my shirt?"

Eventually the two finally went to sleep, When Cody woke up the next morning it was already after 8am! He awoke to a piece of paper on his face.

_Cody, _

_Left around, 6am! Thanks for last night! I thought I would help you out._

_Chris. _

Cody was really confused at what the hell Chris was talking about, Cody sat up in bed and that's when he realized he was going to kill Chris! In is bed on the left of him was Courtney and the right of him was Gwen, Cody was wondering how the hell Chris even managed to get them here and knew very well they wouldn't be happy when they woke up! Cody carefully slipped out of bed to avoid waking the two girls up. He walked past the mirror and realized that his hair was green…..Chris dyed his hair green while he was sleeping! Never again was he going to allow Chris to sleep in his room! How the hell was he even going to get them out of there?

**SLAM **

Cody's door flung open and Sierra walked in the room waking up both Gwen and Courtney!

"Codykins! I finally managed to get in here!" Sierra told him "I knew even a door couldn't keep us apart!...WHAT IS THIS? WHY ARE THEY EVEN IN HERE?"

"I swear it wasn't me!" Cody threw his hands up in the air. By now Gwen was standing next to Cody with her arms crossed and Courtney's face was red with anger.

"I knew Gwen would try something like this, but Courtney?" Sierra yelled at Cody "WHY IS YOUR HAIR GREEN?"

"What did you do to me?" Courtney smacked Cody "How did I even get here? Did you violate me? I'll sue you!"

"Cody would never violate you!" Sierra told her "Obviously you're not his type!"

"But Cody would violate me!" Gwen told them also smacking Cody "He's had a thing for me since day one!"

"I wouldn't violate anyone!" Cody tried to defend himself "I respect everyone!"

The three girls started to have a cat fight in the room, Cody decided he would leave before he got beat up! On his way in the hallway he bumped into Duncan.

"Nice hair" Duncan told him giving him a thumbs up.

He knew eventually the girls would realize he was gone and come after him thinking he was a pervert, Cody also knew he would get revenge on Chris for doing him this little "Favor"

**There ya go! Who should be next? **


	15. Bridgette

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything involving this show! I only own my facebook which I use to troll people. =) **

**Before we continue I'm going to respond to some of you! **

**CynicalSquid- Don't worry! I promise you Noah has a bigger part in this and you WILL see more of him. ;) **

**Iluvpurpleandblack99- You should be creeped out by the things that Chris is capable of doing! Lol **

**Cottontop: I'll take making Chris creepy as a compliment! I love Creepy Chris! As always I enjoy your feedback! I always smile at your comments! **

**To the person who didn't leave a username for me to address them by: **

"**Okay. I know a lot of people say this but: PLEASE write more Noah chapters! They have me laughing hysterically! And the Cody chapter was so awkward it was hilarious. I'm a Cody fan so this made my day. I wasnt expecting you to have a new chapter up so when I came on here to re-read your story I had a heart attack seeing 14 instead of 13 for chapters. Haha anyway great story update soon and maybe you could do Ezekiel soon. ;)" **

**I finally got back into the fandom! Expect more updates soon from me! If you want Zeke the read "My unwanted son" there is a chapter there that inspired this! Though I may have to make Zeke a chapter! As for Noah, he will be back soon. ;) **

**Jacky Dupree: Chris is determined! ;) and Bridgette? Challenge accepted! =D **

Chris was roaming the hallways! It was 7pm and he was dodging people all damn day! Now he was tired as hell and needed a place to stay! Since he managed to piss people off left and right he was running out of options and needed to think fast, he didn't want to deal with Noah, he wasn't ready for him yet! He would need a better plan to get access in Noah's room! Chris thought about it for awhile and decided he knew the perfect person! A smirk on his face as he slipped the key card into the door and got access to the room.

"Hello?" Chris asked as he entered the room and looked around to see nobody at all. "Bridgette?"

Chris looked all around the room for the girl, Usually when he invaded someone's privacy they were in the room and usually had a smart ass comment or he would just climb into bed with them and creep them out! But Bridgette wasn't even here! This wasn't fun at all!

"7:21pm…" Chris sighed as he looked at the clock "Bitch is probably out at the pool or something…..I guess I could wait"

Chris decided that he would in fact wait for the surfer girl to come back in here, she had to come back at some point right? So Chris helped himself to some of the root beer in her room and decided to watch TV for awhile.

"8:09pm….Seriously!" Chris sighed "Hey! Laptop!"

Chris then decided to use Bridgette's laptop and go online, Chris posted a new picture of himself on facebook and then decided to check his crops on Farmville! He then decided to add Duncan as a friend since he was one of the few people who didn't currently hate him. Chris then looked at the clock again.

"9:43pm….." Chris sighed yet again "C'mon Bridgette! Where the hell are you?"

Chris was now officially bored, He was pacing around the room just looking at stuff, He looked out the window and didn't see anything exciting, Izzy was harassing Noah and Courtney was yelling at Owen, Nothing exciting was going on at this place at all.

"I'm going to take a bubble bath!" Chris decided as he ran the tub water "I'm a great host! I deserve this after my adventures lately!"

Chris ran the water and found a bottle of bubble bath that he used the whole bottle of, He decided that he then got in the tub and decided to relax. Chris got really comfortable and started to fall asleep in the tub when water got into his nose not even 5 minutes after closing his eyes.

"HELP I'M FUCKING DROWNING!" Chris yelled "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"What the hell?" Bridgette came running into the bathroom "You're not drowning!"

"Oh…I guess I must have fallen asleep" Chris chuckled "Sorry about that, what time did you get here?"

"Just now" Bridgette looked at him "I literally just walked in the door when you started screaming! I thought you were drowning but apparently you just fell asleep in my tub, why are you in my room anyway?"

"Well I got water in my nose" Chris told her "When I opened my eyes I was surrounded by water! It was a simple mistake that anyone could have made"

"Why are you in my room?" Bridgette asked "Did you use all my bubbles?"

"You wanna join me?" Chris winked "Enough bubbles for everyone"

"I'm 16" Bridgette told him

"I'm not the police" Chris told her "It'll be like a naked pool party!"

"I'll pass" Bridgette told him "So, would you mind explaining why you're in my room?"

"I need a place to crash for the night" Chris told her "I'm getting nowhere with Noah so here I am!"

"So, you felt the need to come in to my room and get naked and take a bath?" Bridgette asked him "Just making sure were on the same page here"

"I also felt the need to drink all your root beer too!" Chris added in "So, Can I crash here?"

"Do I really have a say in it?" Bridgette asked

"Not really" Chris smirked

"Then I guess you can stay" Bridgette told him

"Great!" Chris happily said standing up in the tub completely naked.

"Oh god…." Bridgette sighed "The rumors are true…."

"Rumors?" Chris smirked "What are they saying now?"

"That you like to be naked" Bridgette shook her head "Please for the sake of us all put some clothes on"

"It's not a rumor! I don't wear clothes at night" Chris told her "I sleep naked too!"

"This can't be happening….." Bridgette sighed "Can I convince you to put a towel on at least?"

"That's soooo not happening!" Chris told her "So, you ready for bed?"

"As ready as I'm going to be" Bridgette told him "So, how does this work? Do you want my bed and I sleep on the couch or what?"

"No, you're going to sleep with me" Chris smirked at her "I don't bite….much"

"I'm going to sleep with you while you're naked?" Bridgette asked "That's awkward"

"It's okay, you can be naked too" Chris told her "I wouldn't mind"

"I'm just gonna go to bed" Bridgette told him "You can have the blanket….I'll just cover up with a beach towel"

"Where's the fun in that?" Chris pouted "You're taking the fun out of this!"

Bridgette ignored him and went to sleep, this was not the kind of night Chris was used to! He didn't even really argue with him! Was he losing his bedroom touch? Chris went to sleep for a few hours until it was a little after 6am! Bridgette was still asleep! He would show her how it was for not giving him a fun and amusing night! Chris laughed to himself and went to work.

Bridgette woke up to the sound of knocking on her door a few hours later.

"Uh…What time is it?" Bridgette got up and opened the door "Geoff? What are you doing here?"

"I can't believe you're leaving me for Owen!" Geoff sobbed "He's like a fat and unfit version of me! What's he have that I don't? Is it food? I can buy you some!"

"What are you talking about?" Bridgette asked

"I got your text saying you were leaving me for Owen" Geoff sobbed and showed her the text

Bridgette thought about it for a minute and looked at her phone! Chris sent Geoff a text telling him they were over and Owen a text saying she wanted to date him.

Bridgette had to calm her sobbing boyfriend and tell Owen this was a misunderstanding but she was sure as hell going to get even with Chris.


	16. Harold

**Disclaimer: This show is not mine! **

As usual Chris was running out of options of where the hell he was going to go! He really didn't have much of a choice there were very few people he didn't want to share a room with but he knew he would eventually have to do it and tonight was one of those nights. Chris looked at the clock and it was after 9pm and he sighed and slipped his key card in the door and got immediate access to the room.

Chris looked around the room and saw tissues all over the floor along with many open cans of energy drinks and a bunch of other things that Chris didn't even want to discuss or look at. What freaked him out the most were the 20+ posters of Lashawna hanging on the wall. Chris really just wanted to turn around and walk right back out, sadly for him he really didn't have much of an option at this point.

Another thing that upset Chris was that the lights were on and so was the TV, he was watching one of those channels that wanted you to buy novelty items from them that most likely didn't work, this meant that Harold was still awake and he would actually have to talk to him. He noted that the bathroom door was shut and heard noises in there so that's where he assumed Harold was, his suspicion was confirmed when he heard the toilet flush.

"Let's just get this over with….." Chris muttered to himself as the bathroom door opened and Harold emerged wearing footie pajama's that were light blue with red airplanes on them.

"What the hell are you wearing?" Chris couldn't help but ask "Why are you dressed like an overgrown toddler?"

"Why are you in my room?" Harold asked "I'm wearing these because they're warm!"

"I see" Chris told him "I take it the planes weren't your idea either?"

"I just like them, Okay!" Harold yelled "Why are you in here?"

"I need a place to crash" Chris told him "Honestly? If you wanted to leave and sleep somewhere else I would be completely okay with that"

"No!" Harold told him "This is my room! Remember when I wanted to use your hot tub and you wouldn't let me? Well I'm not letting you stay here!"

"You don't really have a choice" Chris laughed "I was just hoping you would go and spend the night with Lashawna or something….."

"Oh how I wish" Harold looked at the pictures of his beloved on his wall "But she is having a sleepover"

"Fabulous" Chris rolled his eyes "So, how about you just go somewhere else and I'll sleep here?"

"All my stuff is here!" Harold told him "Why don't you just go sleep in your own room?"

"Because" Chris told him "I'm the damn host!"

"I TOTALLY KNOW WHY!" Harold got wide eyed "You wanna stay here with me because you're a pedophile!"

"I'm not a pedophile" Chris rolled his eyes

"That's not what Noah says….." Harold told him "He was mentioning something at breakfast"

"Noah doesn't know shit" Chris told him "Don't listen to him"

Chris then ignored Harold's ranting and climbed into Harold's bed and took his shirt off. This just made Harold rant even more about calling the police or something like that.

"If you're not a pedophile then why are you in my bed without a shirt?" Harold asked "I hope you don't think I'm going to do things with you! I don't go that way and you're really old"

Chris sighed.

"First of all, I already told you I'm sleeping here" Chris told him "Secondly, if I was in fact a pedophile you should be grateful that I would even want you"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Harold put his hands on his hips

"Well you're not exactly the hottest one here" Chris rolled his eyes "I can think of other people I would much rather have if I was in fact a pedophile"

"I'm hot!" Harold protested "I HAVE MAD SKILLS!"

"If you say so" Chris told him "So, you getting in the bed or what?"

"I AM!" Harold told him "JUST TO PROVE TO YOU I'M GOOD PEDO BAIT!"

"Okay" Chris couldn't help but laugh "Then get in"

Harold marched over to the bed just to prove a point, he was hesitant to get in with Chris but managed to get in the bed anyway staying as close to the edge of the bed as he possibly could.

"Now what?" Harold asked "I'm kinda new at this pedo bait thing"

"What are you watching on TV?" Chris asked him "Are you even going to buy any of that shit?"

"It's QVC!" Harold told him "Look at what they're selling now! It's a helmet that can also be a toilet! I can wear it and then use it and flush it where ever I go!"

"Why would you want to put something on your head that you can shit in?" Chris asked him

"What if I'm on a date with Lashawna?" Harold asked "I can't just leave her!"

"If you wore that on a date I think she would leave you" Chris told him "I think she would dump you on the spot if you used it in public"

"I already ordered one….." Harold told him "IT'LL BE USEFUL!"

"Yeah, I'm sure it will be" Chris rolled his eyes "It'll be useful when you're single"

"Do you wanna see other cool things I have?" Harold asked

"No!" Chris turned the TV off "Turn the lights out and go to bed"

"But what abo-" Harold was going to stay but Chris Shhhh'ed him

"I'm the pedophile here!" Chris told him "Mr. Pedophile says LIGHTS OUT!"

Harold mumbled curse words but did as he was told, he couldn't believe that Chris was making him go to bed this early but in Chris's defense he was tired and Harold was really damn annoying.

Chris was finally asleep when Harold shook him awake.

"What!" Chris demanded to know

"Can I go to the bathroom?" Harold asked "I really have to pee"

"So go!" Chris told him

"But Mr. Pedophile didn't say so…." Harold told him "I thought this was like Simon says"

"Fine" Chris sighed "Mr. Pedophile says go take a piss and then get back into this bed and go the hell to sleep!"

Harold got up and went to go take a piss, Chris was annoyed by this, and he couldn't believe that Harold woke him up for that! All he wanted to do was sleep and maybe grab some boobs while he slept however Harold was not allowing him to sleep and Harold did not have boobs so Chris wasn't exactly winning either way here. Finally the toilet flushed and Harold came out of the bathroom and remained silent for about maybe 3 minutes if that.

"Did you know that 83% of Pedophiles are typically male?" Harold asked

"Nobody cares, Harold" Chris told him

"Did you know that every flavor of ice cream starts out as Vanilla?" Harold asked

"Shut up, Harold" Chris told him

"Did you know that they discovered 5 new planets?" Harold asked "But they're not official just yet"

Harold went on and on about shit like this all damn night, Chris couldn't sleep at all. Finally Harold's rambling stopped when a very loud ringing sound started going off.

"What the fuck is that?" Chris asked as he laid there awake all night, the alarm startled him.

"My alarm" Harold told him "That means it's time to get up"

"From what?" Chris asked "You didn't let me get any sleep! What time is it?"

"5:17am" Harold told him

"Why the fuck do you have an alarm that goes off randomly at 5:17am?" Chris angrily asked

"I like to be different" Harold told him

"Tell me something" Chris asked Harold "Do you do this shit often?"

Chris then got up and put his shirt on and looked at Harold.

"Every morning!" Harold proudly told him

"All 3 seasons?" Chris asked him

"Yep!" Harold told him

"No wonder you never fucking won" Chris told Harold as he opened the door to leave

"Where are you going?" Harold asked

"To get some coffee" Chris told him "And to get as far away from you as I possibly can"

"So does this mean were boyfriends now?" Harold asked

"NO!" Chris slammed the door shut and left Harold's room.


	17. Lashawna

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing at all.

**A/N: I want to say I didn't give up on this and plan to wrap this up soon! I already know how it's going to end. ;) Secondly, I have a request for me to do Total Drama Revenge of the island which I'm all for that idea if you guys are! I want to know if you want them all in this story or you actually want a sequel with aftermath from this story of how everyone turned out! Let me know if anyone is still reading this and what you guys wanna do! **

It was getting late and Chris needed a place to stay again and was thinking of everyone who was left that wouldn't possibly hate him and that was a very small list. There were in fact only a few people left who didn't hate him and would possibly let him stay and Lashawna was one of them so he figured it wouldn't hurt to just barge into her room with his master key!

Upon entering he found that she was not in her room but had left her CD player on to some kind of music that Chris wouldn't be caught dead listening to not even if he was staying in this room, He walked over and turned it off. Looking around further he found her diary was left open on her bed and decided he would take a glance at it.

_Dear Diary,_

_Hey girl! It's me again! I can't believe that today Duncan actually came back and talked to me! I didn't even think he knew who I was! Now all I have to do is get his attention and the only way to do that is knock out Courtney and Gwen! Neither of them deserve Duncan! I'm the only one who understands him Diary! I need to get that boys attention! Together Duncan and I could beat up everyone on this island and then my neighborhood!_

Chris laughed and tossed the diary back on her bed, He couldn't believe she had a thing for the island punk and he was pissed at himself for not even catching any of that on camera! Chris looked around to see what she had to eat and was disappointed to find she only had grape juice and stuff to make smores

"Seriously?" Chris sighed "Were on even on the island anymore! Why does she only want to eat camp food?"

Chris looked around her room some more, he was finding out that snooping around in teenagers rooms was the best way to get information from them! Now he knew why parents did it and it was simply for the thrill of it! The only bad part was he wasn't her parent and this would make him look really creepy!

"Technically, You are the guardian while they're here" Chris told himself to make himself feel less creepy.

Chris started to look around her room for even more stuff he could use for his DVD release bonus features when he heard music go off and of course Chris followed it to her bathroom where she left her phone that was going off, She received a text message and Chris was dying to know who it was from.

_"Hey, I'm meeting Gwen and Cody at the pool to discuss what we should do about Chris, You wanna come and hang out?" _

Chris was now offended that they would talk about him via text message and decided to see who would have sent this message to Lashawna and found out that Bridgette was the sender of this horrible, horrible text! He just had to text back to Bridgette and try to make it sound like Lashawna the best way he possibly could.

_"No wayyyyyy gurl! Chris is amazingggggg and sexyyyyyy! ;) ;) ;)" _

and hit the send button that would surely show those nasty teenagers!

Chris was so busy laughing to himself at the thought of Bridgette's face when she received that text that he didn't even hear the front door to the room open and shut or the CD player turn on! In fact he didn't see or hear anything until the slam of the bathroom door!

**SLAM **

"Chris?" Lashawna yelled "What the heck are you doing in my room in my bathroom?"

"Oh hey!" Chris turned around "I wasn't expecting you back so soon"

"I was hanging out in the game room with DJ and Duncan!" Lashawna yelled "I came back to get my phone when I realized I forgot it! Why do you have my phone?"

Chris paused for a second and thought to himself how he could explain himself this time and realized he couldn't instead he realized that by snooping around he had the advantage that would surely get him out of this mess! Chris smirked at Lashawna and tossed her cell phone at her.

"How's Duncan?" Chris smirked

"He's fine" Lashawna crossed her arms "One of the few people who doesn't hate you, Now answer me! What are you doing in my room?"

"If I don't answer you what happens?" Chris laughed "Do you get Duncan up here? Are you two gonna beat me up and then beat up everyone on the island and then go to your neighborhood and take over?"

"YOU READ MY DIARY!" Lashawna yelled throwing the cell phone at Chris who managed to duck.

"Only the first half" Chris lied "It would make a wonderful bonus on my DVD release..."

"What do you want from me? Lashawna asked crossing her arms

"Just a place to stay for the night" Chris laughed

"And if I agree you'll keep my Duncan secret?" Lashawna asked "You'll forget everything you read in the diary?"

"What do you want me to forget?" Chris smirked "I can forget quite a few things..."

"I want you to forget about what I wrote" Lashawna told him "I want you to forget about that night I stalked Duncan and Courtney on their date! I want you to forget that day when I pushed Gwen into the pool because I was jealous and all that other stuff you read in my diary!"

"Consider it done" Chris smirked "I'm going to bed"

"It's only 9pm!" Lashawna told him "I'm not going to sleep yet"

"I didn't get decent sleep in over a week!" Chris told her "I wanna go to bed"

"Whatever" Lashawna told him "I'm making a wall out of Pillows and blankets and you can stay on your side"

"That works for me" Chris told her "Just keep the music down, I'm going to sleep"

"I sleep with my music on" Lashawna told him as they both got into bed

"Don't you have headphones or something you could use?" Chris asked while sighing "Ya know? something less annoying?"

"No, I don't" Lashawna told him "Deal with it"

"I swear I'm telling Duncan if you don't turn that off" Chris sighed

"Whatever" Lashawna rolled her eyes and turned the CD player off "Don't hog the covers!"

"I'm a large man!" Chris told her "I need more blankets then you!"

"I'm a large girl!" Lashawna yelled back "I need way more than you do!"

Chris started laughing at the comment Lashawna just made at herself that he didn't realize until it was too late that Lashawna picked up a pillow and smacked him in the face with it.

"Ouch!" Chris yelled "What did you do that for?"

"You laughed" Lashawna told him "Nobody laughs at me about my weight!"

"You said it though..." Chris sighed "What did you expect from me?"

"To tell me I'm not!" Lashawna told him and Chris rolled his eyes and went with it.

"Fine! Whatever you are the skinniest and sexiest girl on the show!" Chris sighed "Can I please go to bed now?"

"Whatever Chris" Lashawna told him as she turned the lights out "You're just like every other man in the world, tell a sista what she wants to hear!"

Aside from that Chris had a peaceful sleep and woke up around 9am and left before Lashawna even woke up. It was one of the more peaceful nights that Chris had in a few weeks. Before Chris left though he remembered to do one thing...

_"I think you are soooo hot! I want you so bad, baby!"_

and hit send as his message went to Duncan from Lashawna's phone.


	18. Blainley

**Disclaimer: I own nothing at all. **

_A/N: This chapter will be very short! But it's for Cottontop so I hope he enjoys. _

It was shortly after 10pm and Chris decided he needed a place to stay, This is when he remembered that Blainley was also staying in this damn place and maybe she would allow him to stay with her until he eventually got a room of his own. Chris was about to take out his key card and open the door when the door swung open and out walked Gwen who was yelling and cursing.

"I hate this show!" Gwen yelled as she stormed out and bumped into Chris "Move! I'm not in the mood to even look at you!"

"Did I miss something?" Chris was legitimately confused. Gwen just stormed off down the hallway. Blainley came to the door a minute later in her robe.

"What's going on?" Chris asked

"Were you going to come see me?" Blainley asked pointing at his keycard "I wouldn't care but you really should knock. I could have been busy"

"I need a place to stay" Chris sighed

"Ran out of kids?" Blainley laughed

"It's not funny!" Chris yelled "Why did you have Gwen in here?"

"I never said I didn't approve of you sleeping with teenagers" Blainley rolled her eyes "I just wish you would have told me! I always liked the girls on the show...You inspired me! Can I get a copy of the master key?"

"I think I should go" Chris looked at the ground.

"You don't want to team up?" Blainley asked "It could be fun"

"I'm just going to...leave" Chris quickly turned out and left.

Chris could smell smoke coming from her room and he's quite sure she wasn't smoking cigarettes. He always knew Blainley was creepy but he decided he would never sleep in her room...EVER!


	19. Owen

**Disclaimer: I own nothing at all. =)**

_A/N: Would you believe this story is coming to an end? I agreed to do all of the World Tour contestants and after this chapter I have done them all with the exception of Zeke! His chapter is in a story called "My Unwanted Son" which was my whole inspiration for this! After I do this chapter I have ONE more chapter involving a certain book worm that will officially end this._

* * *

Chris was on the phone he was talking to the people who sold mattresses so they could finally fly one over to him so he would be able to have his own room and not get in trouble for sleeping with teenagers and not hated by said teenagers! They told him he could be in a new bed by tomorrow! Chris being Chris just took the most expensive mattress they had and called it a day. He was tired, It's been a long time since he actually slept well.

He walked down the hallway and thought about who he could sleep with for the final night! Everyone pretty much hated him and he really only had one choice left. He looked at his phone and saw it was after midnight so it should be safe to sleep there.

He slid the key card in the door and it opened, The second he walked in he realized he made a mistake. It was dark in this room and it was stinky as hell. Plus that asshole was snoring really loudly.

"Maybe I'll just sleep on his floor..." Chris sighed to himself and tapped the large boy until he woke up

"Huh?" Owen shot up "Who's there?"

"It's Chris" Chris sighed "I'm sleeping here on your floor! You're room stinks! Give me a blanket!"

"Sorry" Owen giggled "I hate 19 of Chef's delicious bean burritos!"

"That's exactly why I'm not sleeping in that bed with you" Chris told him

"If you're sleeping on the floor" Owe yawned "Couldn't you do that in your own room?"

"Shut up" Chris told him knowing the boy was right "Just go back to sleep and don't snore!"

"I don't snore" Owen told him "I sleep walk"

"You've got to be kidding me!" Chris glared at him in the dark "Just shut up and sleep!"

"I'll try..." Owen agreed.

Owen was out like a light within minutes. Chris just managed to shut his eyes and slowly drift to sleep when Owen's snoring started up again.

"Okay..." Chris took a deep breath "It's just one night! You can do this! You don't even have to talk to him!"

Chris decided he was going to ignore Owen's snoring and go to sleep. He could deal with the snoring, it's when Owen started farting he got annoyed. It smelled really bad in there. Chris was ready to puke. He didn't even make it until morning he got up and took his pillow and blanket in the hallway and went to sleep.

* * *

_**Okay, So the last Chapter we will finally come to the conclusion of what will happen between Noah and Chris! I knew this since chapter 5 or 6! If you didn't like my Owen chapter I promise I'll make it up to you when the final chapter happens! You'll find out what Noah has been planning this whole time. ;)**_


	20. Noah The End

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Total Drama!

_A/N: _I hope you enjoy this! This is it! The last chapter!

Chris was so happy today! He just got his new bed and he could finally sleep on his own for once! He didn't even care about all the dirty looks he was getting from the teenagers he recently he was finally able to go out in public again! The bed was finally in his room and Chris threw himself at the bed knowing deep inside that he would be able to sleep peacefully for the first time in a very long time! Chris's moment was shortly lived however when there was a sudden knock on the door. Chris sighed in annoyance and swung his door open "What?!" he yelled only to find that nobody was in the hallway, All that was there was a white envelope with his name on it. Chris picked it up and opened it.

_Chris, _

_Congrats on finally getting a new bed, I'm sure you're happy about that, or not I think you like sharing a bed with minors and I think you get a thrill out of it. Aside from that I know you enjoy a challenge! You have slept with everyone in this building except for me. You may have taken this as I rejected you and if you have you would be incredibly wrong! I was horribly busy with other things, But now I'm sure that I'm ready to share my bed with you, With that being said you may or may not show up but if you don't then that means you truly didn't sleep with everyone and as I said I know now that I brought this up it will bother you. I'm going to make this as easy as possible for you, The door will be unlocked for you and trust me, I do hope you show up. _

_Noah. _

Chris tossed the note on the floor and sighed, he had his own bed now why did he want to sleep in Noah's so badly? Oh yeah it was because Noah had to point out that he didn't sleep in his room and it was the only room he didn't sleep in and now because he pointed it out Chris really wanted to!

Chris sighed and looked at his clock the time was now 5:18pm he figured what did he have to lose, After all Noah was the one who invited him and it would be rude if he didn't accept. Chris opened the door to the hallway and walked down it knowing right where Noah's room was.

Chris remembered that Noah told him the door would be unlocked so he just jiggled the door handle and found that his door was in fact unlocked and in fact was halfway open. Chris walked in and found the room was completely dark.

"Noah?" Chris asked "What did you want me for?"

"We both know why your here" Noah told him "You couldn't resist..."

"Yeah, where the hell are you?" Chris asked from the darkness of the room.

"In the bed" Noah told him "You can come in if you want"

"Listen Noah, I have a bed now so-" Chris tried telling him but got interrupted

"Don't make excuses" Noah let out a laugh "Just get in the bed and make yourself comfortable"

"Are you trying to seduce me?" Chris asked as he walked over to the bed "Because I'm pretty sure Harold already tried that"

Chris got into the bed and felt awkward, Noah said nothing and Chris wasn't even tired at this point, Chris was really starting to wonder why Noah invited him in the first place, Chris heard moving around and heard footsteps

"Noah?" Chris asked "Are you leaving?"

"Just relax" Noah insisted "I'm going to the bathroom and I'll be back"

Chris sat there and waited, This wasn't at all what he had in mind, Usually he was the one who was creeping out people not the other way around, Finally the door opened and Chris heard footsteps.

"Chris Mclean?" The man asked from the dark

"What the hell?!" Chris yelled and ran over and turned on the lights "Who the hell are you people?! Are those Camera's?!"

"Yes, They are" The man approached Chris "I'm Chris Hanson with Dateline! Why don't we have a seat over there?"

"I'm not sitting anywhere near you" Chris told him "What happened to Noah?"

"What were you're intentions?" Chris H asked "What were you planning on doing here tonight?"

"HE INVITED ME!" Chris yelled

"And the others?" Chris H asked him "I seen the tapes and I've seen everything you have done here, You can leave this room now if you want, The police are waiting outside and this will be airing on TV!"

"What the hell?" Chris asked "I'm going to jail?"

"Yes, You are!" Chris H laughed "I'm Chris Hanson with Dateline!"

Chris ran out into the hallway to find all the contestants from the show high fiving and applauding, These little bastards planned this! They set him up!

"I hate you all!" yelled at them as he was escorted to a police car.

* * *

_**That's the end, I don't know if I should do a sequel or not. **_

**_Hope you guys enjoyed this! _**


	21. Sequel

**Authors Note: **Hello, you guys have all asked for it and now you have it! The Sequel: Literally sleeping with Chef. I hope you guys are as excited about this as I am!

**Happy Reading!**


End file.
